Life is Hard
by Wolflover235
Summary: InuYasha had a rough childhood, teenagers and even adults picked on him. What is this 'Halfbreed' Read and Experience the life of InuYasha's childhood.
1. Chapter 1: What Am I?

**Hey guys, I have started over watching the InuYasha series, and a thought came up to me. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: AHEM. I do not Own InuYasha or any characters except one, who will be mentioned later on in the chapter.**

Chapter 1: What am I?

InuYasha was 5 years old.

His mother was tending a garden, and he ran off to go play.

" InuYasha do not go far." Izayoi said.

" Alright mom." InuYasha waved, and continued running.

He ran into the open busy town, where the kids would be.

InuYasha felt as if he were as old as them.

So, he ran up to them.

" Hey guys!" InuYasha shouted, grabbing the groups attention.

" hiya little puppy." One of them said.

InuYasha let that one slide, and continued walking up to them.

" what are y'all doing? can I play too?" InuYasha asked.

" as long as you don't catch the ball with your teeth." one of them said, and sent the group laughing.

" I won't I promise!" InuYasha said, really wanting to play.

" hmm, what do you think boys?" The 'leader' said.

" I don't know, he might bite if he doesn't win our game." another boy said.

InuYasha was hurt, everyone was reffering him to a dog, he wasn't a dog, he was just like them.

Well maybe except from his ears.

" just pull his ears if he bites." The leader said.

" like this?" One of the guys said, and he towered over InuYasha having his ears roughly in his hands, literally pulling him off the ground.

" ouch that hurts." InuYasha cried.

The boy laughed as he let go of InuYasha's ears, and he fell to the ground.

He put his hand over his head, rubbing his tender ears.

" Hey, what's going on here!" InuYasha's tender ears twitched at the sound of a beautiful voice.

A girl walked past him, and his eyes followed her.

She stood in front of him.

" Anna, what you doing here?" The leader asked.

" What did Lady Izayoi tell you about InuYasha?" The girl asked.

" Not to play with his ears, because he is just like... One of us." The boys said harshly.

" Yes, now go!" The girl said, waving her arms at them to send them off.

They began to walk off, the leader was last.

" oh, by the way, I'll be taking that!" The girl said, and snatched the ball from him, and he walked off.

The girl stood there for a minute, then turned around.

" Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" The girl asked.

" No, not really." InuYasha said, covering his ears.

" let's see." The girl said, and before InuYasha could stop her, she lifted his hand, revealing his two fluffy pointed ears.

" Do they hurt?" The girl asked, gently touching one of them, testing for blood.

" hey, that tickles!" InuYasha giggled.

The girl giggled with him, and released his ear.

" My name's Anaya, but people call me Anna for short." She said.

" i'm InuYasha." He said shyly.

" yeah, I heard your awesome." She smiled.

" Really?" InuYasha asked.

" yeah, so, you wanna play ball?" She asked.

" Oh yes!" InuYasha said happily.

" Ok then!" Anaya said.

They stood, and went to an open area and played catch.

InuYasha never catching it with his mouth, but his own human hands.

They spent the rest of the day doing this laughing and having a great time.

**Aww, how was this, Poor InuYasha, I know what it's like to be, misunderstood.**

**Comment please to tell me what you think**

**~ wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2: Today I made a new Friend!

Chapter 2: Today I made a new friend!

Izayoi looked out her window, the sun was disappearing behind the mountain that were miles away from them.

She was beginning to get concerned, where her InuYasha was.

Then, she saw him skipping happily along the path that led to the house.

Izayoi smiled, he usually never came home with a smile on his face.

" Mother!" InuYasha said happily coming in the house.

" How was your day?" Izayoi asked, as he came in hugging her.

" I have a new bestest friend now mother!" InuYasha said happily.

" Really? What is the name?" Izayoi asked.

" HER name is Anna." InuYasha said, wanting to test out her nickname.

" Anaya? Well, I am so proud that you two have finally met." Izayoi said.

Anaya always hid around Izayoi's place, she pretty much lived alone.

" She asked if I could come play with her tomorrow!" InuYasha said happily.

" Really? That's wonderful. I must say. Your father is returning home, along with your brother." Izayoi said.

" Father is coming home? He hasn't been home in months!" InuYasha said.

" Indeed, he has not, he has been... Busy." Izayoi said.

" And Shomaru is coming too?" InuYasha asked.

Izayoi smiled, all his life, he was unable to say his brother's full name.

" Yes, he is. They both have been busy." Izayoi said.

To say the truth, they had been travelling the lands together, keeping an eye out for danger.

" When will they be here?" InuYasha asked.

" Sometime tonight." She said.

" Oh." InuYasha said.

He wanted them to be home sooner.

" Hey, you can go pass some time watching tv." Izayoi said.

InuYasha smiled, and went into the huge living room.

He flipped through the channels until he was on disney.

Wizards of Waverly Place was on.

Izayoi turned back to the kitchen preparing dinner.

She was actually relieved that her husband was coming home, she couldn't hold off the urge to tell InuYasha the secret that might change his life forever.

Outside was now fully enveloped in darkness, and the crickets began chirping.

A knock sounded on the door.

Izayoi looked up curiously, Inutaisho never knocked on the door, he either just came in, or somehow appeared in the house.

" I'll get it!" InuYasha said jumping off the couch, running to the door.

When he opened it, it revealed Anaya.

She was smiling, and holding a small jar.

" Hey, InuYasha, want to come catch fireflies?" Anaya asked.

" Mom can I?" InuYasha asked.

" Yes, just don't stay out too late. I will send Sesshomaru to come find you when they get home." Izayoi said.

" Ok!" InuYasha said, and the two ran out, closing the door behind them.

Izayoi sighed, Anaya was a good kid.

She was also a bit strange, but that didn't bother Izayoi one bit, she treated Anaya like she was her daughter.

Izayoi looked out her window, the moon was just barely full, tomorrow, InuYasha would look like a normal person.

She wished he could stay that way.

She went into the living room, and laid on the couch, slowly closing her eyes, waiting for the two dog demons to return.

**Yes, yes, this may be weird, but yes.. InuTaisho is alive, and Sesshomaru, he will be the same person, but at the same time, will be a little bit OOC.**

**So leave some comments.**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	3. Chapter 3: I have to protect her

**Chapter 3: I have to protect her.**

InuYasha and Anaya were running through a dark forest, but the milions of fireflies lit the way.

Anaya would try to catch one, but missed, and it would fly into the night sky.

Then InuYasha would leap high in the air and catch it.

" Woah!" Anaya gasped astonished.

" Here you go." InuYasha had the firefly cupped in his hand and he held it out to her.

" No, you caught it, you keep it." Anaya said.

InuYasha wouldn't take no for an answer, he grabbed Anaya's hand softly, opened it up, and set the firefly in her palm, and closed her hand before it could fly away.

" Thanks." Anaya smiled, and gave in putting it in her glass.

They held up their glasses examining their fireflies.

" Want to see what they'd look like if we set them free together?" Anaya whispered.

" Yeah!" InuYasha whispered back excitedly.

" Ok, one, two..."

A roar sounded within the trees.

The two kids screamed, looking out in the darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Sesshomaru was sent out to retrieve the two kids, InuYasha and Anaya.

A double scream went through his sharp ears, and he headed towards the forest.

. . . . . .. . . . . . .

A long shaped demon appeared out of the trees, towering over the two.

Anaya screamed, InuYasha felt that he had to be brave. For them... For Anaya, this wasn't some bully that Anaya could fight off for him.

At the same time this went through his mind, his fingernails felt warm.

When he looked down, they were glowing a golden color.

" Inu...Yasha, what's happening to your hands?" Anaya asked.

Before he could answer, two more demons came out of the trees.

InuYasha leapt in the air above the middle one, and came down having his claws... Claws? Outstretched, and just barely, he sliced the demon.

It roared in agony.

InuYasha landed back beside Anaya.

The demons were all pissed now.

" Uh oh." InuYasha whimpered.

The demons all charged at once, but all too soon, they vanished within a green light.

The green light had come from behind the kids, and when they turned, Sesshomaru was standing there, retrieving his green light, back in his nails.

" Shomaru!" InuYasha said.

" InuYasha, Anaya, it is late, we must return home." Sesshomaru said, and turned walking off.

" Let's go." Anaya said.

They followed after him, and they returned home.

" InuYasha, Anaya! Are you two alright? I heard a scream all the way from the house!" InuTaisho came out of the house with Izayoi beside him.

" Shomaru saved us!" InuYasha said.

" They were nothing but mere weak demons." Sesshomaru said, and went in the house.

" Anaya, would you like to have dinner with us?" Izayoi asked.

" Yes please." Anaya smiled.

They all went in the house.

After their long dinner, InuTaisho came into the room, " InuYasha, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, we need to talk privately. Excuse us Anaya."

The three stood and followed after him.

Anaya wondered what they were going to talk about.

" InuYasha, it is time you knew the truth." InuTaisho said, and the room went silent for a long time.

**Ooh, he's about to find out! **

**Don't worry, Anaya already knows what inuYasha is. she doesn't quite know Sesshomaru or their father, so yeah. Leave some Reviews!**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	4. Chapter 4: Half Demon Half Human

**Chapter 4: Half demon Half Human.**

" I-I'm a what!" InuYasha shook out, his eyes widening.

" You are only half though, the demon side won't effect you much." InuTaisho said.

" Why did I never know?" InuYasha asked.

" Because, we didn't want to tell you at your age, we really didn't want to tell you now, but, when Sesshomaru went to get you, I felt an electical shock feeling come in my body, and I knew that it was your demon side calling to mine." InuYasha's father said.

" Does... Does Anaya know?" InuYasha asked.

Anaya was his new best friend.

He didn't want to keep secrets from her.

" Yes she does, she's secret safe with us." Izayoi said.

" Sesshomaru, you have anything to add?" InuTaisho asked.

" No." He said simply, and walked off.

" InuYasha, why don't you go back and sit with Anaya while we talk." Izayoi said.

InuYasha nodded, and went back into the kitchen where the table was.

He sat down silently, picking at his chicken that was now cold on his plate.

" Is everything... Alright?" Anaya asked, shyly.

" Yes, they finally told me... What I am. Does it scare you?" InuYasha asked worriedly.

" You're... Demon side? No, Lady Izayoi told me not be afraid of you, it would just make you feel bad." Anaya said.

" Well, I don't mind to know if you are or not, now that I know what I am." InuYasha said.

" No, I am not scared of you, InuYasha, even before Lady Izayoi told me, I always thought of you as this... Lonely, Vulnerable... Cute..." Anaya blushed a little, " kid."

" I know, I'm cute because of my stupid ears aren't I?" InuYasha said, rubbing them nervously.

Anaya shook her head, " No, it's just all about you InuYasha, I like everything about you, and don't you let anyone insult your pride into being a demon."

" What if I don't WANT to be a demon?" InuYasha asked.

" InuYasha, it's ok to be scared of what you are, I'll help you through this, I promise, your my best friend now." Anaya smiled.

InuYasha smiled back.

When bedtime came, InuYasha watched as Anaya got on the family couch, and laid down, under the blanket that was provided.

He walked up to her quietly.

" What are you doing on the couch?" InuYasha asked.

This was his first time he had ever seen her spend the night in the house.

She jumped up.

" Oh, InuYasha, it's you." She whispered.

" Sorry, I... Uh, Lady Izayoi let me stay the night since it was so late." Anaya said.

" You mean you..." InuYasha froze when a realization hit him, " Are you an orphan?" He asked.

Anaya was about to try and cover up the evidence and shake her head no, but... He was her best friend.

Slowly, she nodded.

" How come I never knew?" InuYasha asked.

" Lady Izayoi was afraid of what you might feel, if I had stayed here, so she let me wander around during the day, and let me sleep here at night." Anaya said.

" Wait, did my mom think I Might feel... Jealous?" InuYasha asked.

Anaya nodded again.

" I wouldn't be jealous, Anaya, I am sorry you... Lost your family." InuYasha said.

" It's ok... Can I please go to sleep now?" Anaya asked, not looking in his eyes.

It was silent for a minute, and Anaya felt his hand wrap around her arm, and she was tugged off the couch, lead by InuYasha.

" What are you doing?" Anaya asked, as she tried to walk fast behind him.

" You sleep in my bed tonight, I'll take the couch." InuYasha said.

Anaya didn't want to argue. Not with her best friend.

They tiptoed past Sesshomaru's room, and next was InuYasha's room.

His bed was neatly made, with a few pillows.

" Here." InuYasha released Anaya's hand, and set up the bed for her.

" InuYasha, you don't have to do this." Anaya said surprized.

" Well, I am." InuYasha said in a laughing voice.

Anaya walked foward and got in his bed.

A deep sigh released, OH MY GOD IT WAS COMFY!

" Goodnight Anaya." InuYasha said, as he walked out the door, heading for the couch.

" good..." Anaya didn't get any further, she buried herself in the comfortable soft covers, and her eyes dropped, falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Kitchen Chat

Chapter 5: Kitchen Chat.

The next morning had come quickly, Anaya awoke when the sun was up all the way, lighting up her... uh... InuYasha's room.

She sat up and stretched, she had never slept in a bed so comfortable.

After a moment of silence, waking herself up, she got out of the bed, and walked up to a mirror that InuYasha had in his room.

Her hair looked terrible.

She found her way to the bathroom.

Izayoi had given her hair and hygiene utensils for her to use.

She pulled out a drawer and grabbed her baby blue brush, and worked out her tangles.

After she thought it was ok, she went into the kitchen where Izayoi was.

" Well good morning dear, how are you? InuYasha gave you his bed did he?" Izayoi asked as she was cooking something on the stove.

" Yes, he is so nice." Anaya said.

She peeked into the living room, seeing InuYasha curled up on the couch with a red blanket over him, his ears twitched every now and then.

" He's a late sleeper." Izayoi said.

Anaya walked into the kitchen next to Izayoi, she loved watching her cook.

" Hello Sesshomaru." Izayoi said, without looking up.

Anaya gave a confused look, but when she turned around, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Sesshomaru had walked up behind her without a sound.

" I am leaving for a while, I'll be back before tonight." Sesshomaru said, and he just swiftly turned and walked off.

" Don't worry Anaya, he isn't going to hurt you, he just looks the way he does because of his father." Izayoi said.

" oh." Anaya turned back to Izayoi.

" So, you want some pancakes?" She offered.

" Sure." Anaya said.

Izayoi fixed two plates.

" What about... um..." Anaya froze, she didn't know who the father was.

" Oh, InuTaisho doesn't eat this kind of food." Izayoi said.

Anaya wondered what they ate, squirrels?

No...

They sat down and enjoyed their warm breakfast.

And the great dog demon himself, InuTaisho walked in.

" Where's Sesshomaru?" He asked.

" he already went out." Izayoi said.

" Ok, you got things around here?" He asked.

Izayoi nodded.

" ok, I'll be back soon." He said.

Izayoi stood giving him a hug.

He nuzzled her neck a little before releasing her, and walked out of the house.

Anaya continued eating in silence.

" So, what do you want to do today? You and InuYasha have any plans?" Izayoi asked.

" No, not that I know of." Anaya said.

" Well how about You, InuYasha and I do a little shopping, you need some new clothes, I need some new things, and InuYasha... Well, he just likes to come along and see the grand brand new things." Izayoi said.

Anaya smiled, " That sounds great."

" Ok, well, let's wait for InuYasha to wake up, then we'll go." Izayoi said.

They cleaned the kitchen and talked a little more, while peeking at the dreaming InuYasha twist and turn a couple times.

**A/N: I know this was probably short, and NOT about InuYasha, but, I wanted to give a little filler, about how much Anaya knows and trusts Izayoi.**

**Next chapter will be longer.**

**Next chapter will be called  
>" The demon with black hair"<strong>

**Leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6: The demon with black hair

Chapter 6: The demon with black hair.

InuYasha was never really asleep all morning, the sound of his father was what woke him up, but he pretended to keep sleeping, to hear the beautiful voice of Anaya.

He didn't let anyone know he was awake until after Anaya and Izayoi were running the water to clean dishes.

" oh, morning InuYasha." Anaya turned her attention to the young boy who walked in.

" And how did you sleep?" Izayoi asked.

" pretty good, what are we doing today?" InuYasha asked.

" Izayoi wanted to go shopping today, want to come?" Anaya asked.

InuYasha's golden eyes glowed, " Sure! I love shopping!"

Anaya smiled.

Izayoi moved into the living room, " Ok, are we ready to go?"

" YEAH!" InuYasha said, Anaya not far behind his in unison.

They headed out the door.

The sun was up high, and had chased away the slightest sight of clouds.

They arrived in the village, boys were playing, and chasing eachother.

InuYasha recognized a group of them.

Anaya looked in his direction, where the group of boys she had saved him from the other day were staring at them.

Anaya scoffed, rolling her eyes at them, and lightly pushed InuYasha ahead, and kept him beside Izayoi.

InuYasha's ears twitched as he picked up the group of boys' comments.

" There's doggy dude again."

OR.

" I wonder if he really has fleas."

" You're listening to them aren't you?" Anaya broke him out of his far away hearing.

He nodded, his golden eyes lowering sadly.

" Don't worry InuYasha, I bet their just jealous that they're not as cute and handsome as you." Anaya said, trying not to sound... Weird.

InuYasha's eyes glew back up at her positive attitude.

" Oh, look over there, a doll shop!" Anaya said.

( You know, those old fashion real looking dolls)

" You two go on ahead, I'm going in here to get some things for dinner." Izayoi said.

The two ran off to the doll store.

When they came in, a bearded man smiled at them, " Well hello young'ons, what can I do you 'fer? Would you like to purchase a doll?"

" No thank you, we are just looking." Anaya said.

" Take all the time ya need, everything here is on sale for two days." The man said.

" Thank you." Anaya smiled, and her and InuYasha walked down the isles of shelves, that layed dolls, line by line.

They were clean, and descent.

" Hey Anaya." InuYasha called quietly from another isle.

She walked around the isles until she found him, and he was pointing up at the on that was on the highest shelf.

" What is it InuYasha?" Anaya asked.

" That one looks like you." InuYasha said.

Anaya looked up at where he was pointing, and her eyes caught the doll, it DID look like her.

Black hair, red dress, blue-green eyes.

" You know what, you're right... Gosh it's beautiful." Anaya said.

" Hey mister." InuYasha called over to the register.

" Yes?" The man walked up to them.  
>" How much is this one?" InuYasha pointed again to the doll.<p>

" That one is, 10 dollars." The man said.

Anaya watched as InuYasha put his hand in a pocket of his red coat.

' He wasn't going to...' Anaya thought to herself.

But sure enough, a couple dollar bills appeared out of InuYasha's pocket, two fives.

" And you want this one?" The man picked up the doll from the shelf.

" Yes!" InuYasha said happily.

" Here ye go." He said, giving it to InuYasha.

He held it carefully and turned to Anaya handing it to her.

" InuYasha..." Anaya whispered, taking the doll, " Thanks." She said.

" You're welcome, let's go find mother, I'm sure she'll need some help with grocery shopping." InuYasha said.

" Ok," Anaya said, and they headed out.

" You two take care now!" The man waved after them.

" Thank you." Anaya and InuYasha said waving back at him.

They had their backs turned to the way they were walking, and InuYasha bumped into someone.

" Hey, watch where your going!" A familiar voice said.

The two focused their sights on the group of boys.

" Like they always say, sometimes a dog can't follow his nose." Another boy said coming up to them.

" hey, leave him alone." Anaya said, stepping in front of InuYasha.

" What is he like your pet now?" They all laughed.

" Come on Anaya." InuYasha said, in a slight growling voice, and lead her away from them.

They ran into the store Izayoi said she would be in.

" Well you two are back soon." Izayoi said.

When she turned and saw what Anaya was holding, her eyes widened, " Anaya, did you buy that?" Izayoi asked.

" No, InuYasha did, all by himself." Anaya said.

" Why InuYasha, that was so nice of you." Izayoi said.

" Yes, it looked just like her." InuYasha said.

" Yes it does, well, I am just about done here, are we ready to head back?" Izayoi asked.

" Yes." They said together.

" Ok." Izayoi checked out, and the three walked home.

When they arrived home, they had been gone longer than they thought, the sun was already setting.

Izayoi was nervous, InuTaisho and Sesshomaru are supposed to be here and explain this to him, he's going to change any minuted.

" Look mother! They're back!" InuYasha said, as he pointed to the sky.

Two huge white dogs were indeed flying out of the trees, down towards the house, and as they descended down, they began changing back.

" Shomaru! Father!" InuYasha said happily going up to them.

" InuYasha, how was your day?" InuTaisho asked.

" Good, I bought Anaya a doll!" InuYasha said proudly.

" You did?" He looked up at the doll that was wrapped comfortably in Anaya's arms.

" Father, it is going to happen soon right?" Sesshomaru asked.

" yes. InuYasha, this is something that is going to be new for you, now that your demon side is awakening, your human side is interacting with it, in about an hour or so, you will look human." InuTaisho said.

" Human? You mean, I won't have these?" InuYasha asked looking up where his ears were.

" That's right, every full moon, you will have to remain human, which means you must stay indoors at all times." InuTaisho said.

InuYasha nodded in understanding.

They went in the house.

Izayoi fixed dinner, Anaya helped out a little, Sesshomaru and InuTaisho kept an eye for outside, they felt very protective of their territory.

" Where's InuYasha?" Anaya asked.

" I think he went to his room." Izayoi said.

" I will go talk to him. I told him I would help him through all of this, I promised." Anaya said, and she walked off.

When she came to InuYasha's room, the door was shut.

" I-InuYasha?" Anaya shook out, lightly knocking on the door.

" Come in." He said from the other side.

She put her hand on the doorknob, and slowly turned it, and opened the door slowly.

She saw him standing at his windown looking up at the now full risen moon.

Except, he didn't have grey hair, or his fluffy dog ears, or nails, he looked... Human.

" The moon sure is beautiful." InuYasha said.

" yes it is. You're human side is nice." Anaya said.

" My human side?" InuYasha asked shocked.

He went to his mirror and looked at it.

Sure enough, he saw what Anaya saw.

" That's strange, I didn't even feel anything." InuYasha said.

" I don't think you were supposed to." Anaya said.

" Oh... Should I tell everyone that I am now looked like this?" InuYasha asked.

" yes, come on, Izayoi was wondering where you were." Anaya took his hand, and they went in the kitchen.

" Is he ok... Oh, my... InuYasha, that's you?" Izayoi asked.

" yes. Is it... Wrong?" InuYasha asked.

" no, honey, no, you're still InuYasha no matter what you look like." Izayoi said.

InuTaisho and Sesshomaru came in.

" He's made the transformation, I could feel it." InuTaisho said, as they came in the kitchen.

" Am I going to be like this forever?" InuYasha asked, kind of hoping he would.

" no, I'm afraid not, it will only trigger on the full moon, by morning you will be the same way you always were." InuTaisho said.

" Shomaru, what do you think?" InuYasha asked.

" hnn." He said, then just walked off.

" Give him a little time, he'll get used to it." InuTaisho said.

" Ok." InuYasha said.

InuTaisho and Izayoi were talking privately in the kitchen while InuYasha and Anaya were watching TV.

Since InuYasha was human, he couldn't hear them.

But, oh well, he went back to watching TV.

InuTaisho and Izayoi walked into their bedroom, ready for bed.

InuYasha looked over at Anaya who was having hear head rested against the arm of the couch, sleeping peacefully.

InuYasha turned off the TV, and he got up, and slowly and silently laid out Anaya on the couch covering her up with a blanket.

He turned off the light, and went to bed.

When he awoke the next morning, he was ready to see his normal self again, maybe, being a half demon, wasn't so bad.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter.**

**Leave some reviews. **

**~Wolflover235**


	7. Chapter 7: In sickness and in health

Chapter 7: In sickness and in health.

InuYasha awoke, he felt his dog ears twitch, so he knew he was back to his normal demon self.

He got up, excited to have another day with Anaya.

He went into the living room.

Izayoi was sitting at the couch, facing the way Anaya would lay.

" Is she awake?" InuYasha asked quietly.

" Come here InuYasha." Izayoi said.

InuYasha came, and when he looked at Anaya, she looked horrible.

" What's wrong Anaya?" InuYasha asked worriedly.

" She has a cold. It should pass in a couple days." Izayoi said, checking her temperature.

Izayoi frowned.

" What is it?" InuYasha asked.

" Her temperature is out of the ordinary, 103.5." Izayoi said.

" Is she going to be ok?" InuYasha asked.

He looked down at Anaya, who was sleeping.

" She should be, she woke up this morning with a sore throat. Let me go get your father, maybe he'll know what to do." Izayoi said, and she got up, heading out the door.

InuYasha watched her for a minute, then looked back at Anaya.

Her face was pale, how could she had gotten so sick so suddenly?  
>He put his hand on her forehead.<p>

It felt like it was on fire.

InuYasha flinched, moving his hand away.

Anaya's eyes slowly opened.

" Good... Morning Inu...Yasha." She whispered.

" hey Anaya." InuYasha said.

Just then, InuTaisho came in.

InuYasha moved out of the way, standing next to Izayoi.

InuTaisho knelt next to the girl, feeling her forehead.

He frowned as well.

" Is she going to be ok?" InuYasha asked.

InuTaisho stood and went into the kitchen.

The two followed him.

" Do you have medicine Izayoi?" InuTaisho asked.

" No, I ran out the other day." Izayoi said.

" ok, I will go to the west and get some healing herbs, it will cure whatever she has." InuTaisho said.

" What do we do with Anaya until then?" Izayoi asked.

" Keep an eye on her, she is very ill, the scent of it is all over her, she is in no condition to be infected by anything else, I will be back as soon as I can." InuTaisho said.

He left, going out of the house, turning into his dog form, and disappearing in the clouds.

Izayoi walked around the room nervously.

Anaya had gone back to sleep.

InuYasha was on his knees right next to her, watching her every breath movement.

" InuYasha, do not get too close, I don't want you to catch anything." Izayoi said looking at him.

" I don't care." InuYasha said.

Izayoi let it go, knowing that she couldn't fight her way with him.

Sesshomaru came in looking around curiously.

" Sesshomaru, InuTaisho has gone to the west to find a healing herb, Anaya is very sick." Izayoi explained.

InuYasha continued watching Anaya, at this moment, not caring that his brother walked in.

Sesshomaru did walk up behind InuYasha and look down at the sleeping girl.

He moved his long arm over InuYasha and landed his hand on her forehead.

She must be really sick.. Sesshomaru thought.

" Where is your thermometer Izayoi?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

" Here." Izayoi said.

Sesshomaru took the thermometer, and worked it on Anaya.

She seemed to wake up by that, and she unexpectedly sat up, and gasped, but was cut off by coughing.

InuYasha jumped back shocked, and Sesshomaru moved foward holding her to calm her down.

He whispered something to her, and she coughed one more time before laying back down.

The thermometer rested in her mouth in place now, and they waited.

When Sesshomaru looked, he actually frowned, showing it to Izayoi.

105.7

" InuTaisho, please hurry." Izayoi said.

InuYasha was back on his knees next to Anaya.

Sesshomaru was trying to calm Izayoi down.

He knew that Anaya was a part of their family.

He didn't except it, but there was one mortal he didn't like seeing unhappy. Izayoi.

They sat around nervously throughout the day.

Izayoi fed Anaya soup, which she thanked her for, but then was back to her sleeping self.

Her temperature raised more and more, Izayoi praying that it wouldn't get too high.

" InuYasha, come eat." Izayoi said.

" no." InuYasha said, still staring at Anaya as if he was in hypnosis.

Izayoi sighed, that was his answer to everything she said.

She looked out the window, where the sun was coming down.

' InuTaisho please hurry, you're son is starting to shut down just because of this girl.' Izayoi thought out.

Sesshomaru remained in a chair along with Izayoi in another one, all watching Anaya sleeping, and her breath cracking up because of the cough in her throat.

**Oh no, what do you think will happen? Will InuTaisho make it in time?**

**Leave Some Reviews **

**~Wolflover235**


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping

Chapter 8: Escaping.

**Anaya's POV(In her dream.) Starts with InuYasha.**

InuYasha was becoming concerned, Anaya was beginning to twist and turn.

Sweat drops easily formed on her head.

Izayoi took her temperature again.

107.4

" He's back." Izayoi said.

InuYasha remained where he was, he took Anaya's hand, he knew she was having a nightmare.

"No.. Get away." Anaya was whispering lightly.

**(Anaya's dream)**

I ran, and ran, but this black hole never ended.

I didn't know what I was running from, it was so dark.

A goldish light appeared ahead of me, and a boy appeared.

" Anaya!" InuYasha's happy voice came.

Suddenly, the dark hole was replaced by a beautiful field, and the boy was revealed.

" InuYasha," I sighed relieved.

When we met, we rolled ourselves down the hill, laying on the grass at the bottom.

His hand met mine.

" Anaya." InuYasha said.

" Yes?" I asked looking at him.

" You're gonna be ok." InuYasha said, his hold tightening.

I frowned, wait, what?

**( Back in the house) Normal POV**

" Her fever is getting worst by the minute." Izayoi said.

" Ok, hold on." InuTaisho said, he went in the kitchen to fix the herb to make it, medicine like, so she could swallow.

" Anaya, you're going to be ok." InuYasha said tightening his hold on her.

Her sweating seemed to calm, but he still felt heat radiating off her.

At least she wasn't twisting and turning anymore.

**(Back to the dream) Anaya's POV**

" Stay away from her!" InuYasha shouted, leaping ahead of me towards the thousands of demons that appeared in front of us.

I watched shocked, why was he trying so hard to protect me?

I gasped, now I remembered, I was sick. I felt tired and wanted to sleep.

If I wake up, the demons will disappear, wake up Anaya, Wake up!

I kept saying to myself.

**( And, back to the house) Normal POV**

" Wake up Anaya, you need to wake up." A strong male voice came to Anaya's head.

Her eyes slowly opened.

Everything was bright and blurry.

She was looking up at InuTaisho.

She wasn't expecting to see him, but when she looked around, everyone was in the room.

" You need to sit up ok?" He said.

Anaya nodded, but stopped when her throat felt like it was going to snap.

An arm went around her, underneath to her back slowly sitting her up.

She winced in pain, but, if InuTaisho was the great dog demon, he knew what he was doing.

" You need to drink this." He said holding a small cup to her.

The liquid was a dark blue, not something that looked very appetizing.

But, without arguing, she sipped it.

She barely tasted it, and didn't even know that she drank all that was needed until InuTaisho pulled the cup away.

Her throat was dry, and the liquid just went down her throat like water going down a metal drain.

She felt him lean her back down.

She relaxed again when she felt the pillow.

" She's gonna be ok now right?" InuYasha asked.

" InuYasha, Izayoi, get some sleep, I will watch over her tonight." InuTaisho said.

InuYasha didn't want to sleep knowing that Anaya was hurting, but, InuTaisho was his father, and he couldn't argue.

" Ok." InuYasha said, and Izayoi took him to his room.

**( Anaya, InuTaisho and Sesshomaru alone.)**

" Is she going to be ok? do you even know?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

" I do not. With her temperature rising like it has, I have a feeling, but I will not dwell on it." InuTaisho said.

" You do know that if she doesn't make it through this, InuYasha may shut down." Sesshomaru said.

" I do, that's why we have the last choice, but, I pray it won't come to it." InuTaisho said.

" And what is the last resort?" Sesshomaru asked.

InuTaisho stood. He pulled out his Tensaiga.

" I will try to revive her." He said.

" You really want to save a human that desperately?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Of course, Sesshomaru, we are not of those ruthless demons who wish to kill. We wish to be normal, LIke InuYasha on the full moon, or Izayoi. I would be forever lost if something happened to Izayoi, I can't blame InuYasha for his feelings if he loses this girl. And maybe in the future, you may take a girl in your hands and do all in your power to protect her." InuTaisho said.

" I doubt that father." He said.

" It does not matter what you think, fate chooses it's path, and you will have to except yours." InuTaisho said.

" And what makes you so certain that I will someday meet a mortal and grow any type of feeling for them?" Sesshomaru asked.

" You did stay around and watch over Anaya did you not?" InuTaisho said.

Sesshomaru nodded, hating to admit it, but, he couldn't lie to his father.

" Then this little girl has an effect to you too. Just like she does all of us." InuTaisho said.

He checked her temperature.

" Seems the herbs are acting fast, she should be better by morning, if you want to rest, you may Sesshomaru." InuTaisho said.

104.3

Sesshomaru left the room.

InuTaisho remained in a chair, watching Anaya.

'Anaya, you must survive, for my son, he will forever be lost without you, he will never want to lose you.' He spoke to himself.

The rest of the night, he stayed in his position, not once blinking.

**( Ending of Anaya's dream.) Anaya's POV**

" Are you better?" InuYasha asked.

Now that I knew what he meant, I nodded smiling.

" I feel like I just... Magically healed from this horrible wound. I can't wait to wake up." I said.

" me neither, until morning Anaya." InuYasha said.

**( Back in the living room.)**

InuTaisho noticed Anaya smiling.

She is getting better, her face is returning its color.

**(InuYasha's room)**

" Until morning Anaya." InuYasha said aloud.

And he went into a peaceful sleep.

**Hmm, looks like she is better.**

**But, sadly, this isn't the end.**

**Until next time!**

**~Wolflover235**


	9. Chapter 9: A Demon Trip

Chapter 9: A Demon Trip.

InuYasha awoke, tired at first, but when he remembered his dreams with Anaya, he jumped out of bed, and down to the living room.

As promised, his father was sitting at the chair, watching over Anaya.

" Good morning InuYasha, I checked her temperature not too long ago, and it is back to normal." InuTaisho said.

InuYasha smiled, and sat at another chair, and the two watched Anaya sleep.

" Listen, InuYasha. I've been thinking. Sesshomaru and I are about to head out again and, well, since you know what you are, you know what lies ahead of us, plus there are new demons you can meet, would you like to join us?" InuTaisho asked.

" Yes! but, wait, can Anaya come too?" InuYasha asked.

InuTaisho frowned looking over at the girl, " I don't know, where we are heading really isn't a place for humans, and Anaya is still young."

" Please? I'm sure we'll protect her, I'll keep an eye on her I promise!" InuYasha begged, he didn't want to leave Anaya alone for however long they were going to be gone.

InuTaisho laughed, " ok, since you are so persuasive, I guess we can take her with us but! You must ask her, and make sure she truly wants to go. If she does not wish to go, she will be just fine here with Izayoi." He said.

" ok, I'll wait for her to awake then I'll ask." InuYasha said.

" Ok, well, I'd better get ready." InuTaisho said.

" Ready?" InuYasha asked.

" yes, I need to go to the village, and talk with Totosai, and make sure my So'unga is still in good shape." InuTaisho said.

" oh." InuYasha said.

InuTaisho walked out of the house, leaving InuYasha and Anaya alone, with the still sleeping house.

Minutes passed, and Anaya stirred.

" Anaya? How do you feel?" InuYasha asked.

" Good, like a whole new person." Anaya whispered opening her beautiful blue eyes.

InuYasha smiled.

" So, what's on your to do list today?" Anaya asked sitting up.

" Well, my father has offered for me to join him to go on a trip with him." InuYasha said.

" oh, that's great." Anaya said.

" And, I was wondering, if you wanted to... Maybe come with me?" InuYasha asked.

Anaya stared surprized, blinking a couple times.

" Are you sure it's ok with your father?" Anaya asked.

" Yes, he said it was up to you." InuYasha said.

" I would love to go... But, aren't you going to where other demons are?" Anaya asked.

" yes, but, he said that they should be harmless if you stay near us." InuYasha said.

" Are you sure it's ok if I go?" Anaya asked again.

" I want you to go Anaya, I've experienced your life, I want you to experience mine." InuYasha said.

Anaya smiled, " Then yes, I would be honored to go on the trip with you."

InuYasha smiled back, and they spent the rest of the day talking about what the plan was, Izayoi and Sesshomaru picked up on the conversation, and joined in, explaining what would go on.

Sesshomaru was kind of on edge about bringing a mortal along, seeing the dangers, but... It was her choice, he'd have to except it.

And what was strange to him, he felt protective of her too, as well as InuYasha, Sesshomaru wanted to keep an eye out for Anaya just like he watches Izayoi.

What is this new feeling? Now he knew how his father felt about humans, but still, he didn't like them as much as InuTaisho did.

Oh well, at least it was just her. The trip would be fast, his father had said.

They sat around the living room discussing certain things as they waited for InuTaisho to come home.


	10. Chapter 10: Anaya's New Surrounding

Chapter 10: Anaya's new surrounding.

InuTaisho came in not long before sunset.

" So, have we made our decision?" He asked.

" She said she'll come!" InuYasha said happily.

" That's good. So, how are we going to do this? You do know that Sesshomaru and I will transform, so we can arrive sooner?" InuTaisho asked raising an eyebrow at the two.

InuYasha and Anaya looked at eachother.

" I'll take Anaya." Sesshomaru said.

InuTaisho smiled, " Perfect, InuYasha, is that ok with you?"

" Yes!" He said happily.

Izayoi walked up to InuTaisho, and whispered something, which he laughed at and answered aloud.

" Don't worry Izayoi, you know I won't let anything happen to either one of them, they are our children, nothing will harm them."

The four headed out.

Anaya was surprized at how big InuTaisho and Sesshomaru were in their full dog demon forms, she kinda wanted to go back on the offer, but InuYasha stood by her, smiling reassuringly.

The two demons bent to the ground for InuYasha and Anaya to get on.

InuYasha helped Anaya on Sesshomaru, but got on InuTaisho just fine.

Anaya held on to Sesshomaru's fur. " Sorry." She said.

" Don't worry, you might WANT to hold on." Sesshomaru said through his mind.

Anaya was shocked at the low voices.

" Ready?" InuTaisho asked.

" You two be careful!" Izayoi said as the two dogs stood.

" We will!" InuYasha said just as they took off in the air.

Anaya was scared for a second, she had her eyes closed, not wanting to look down, but when she did, she found it was beautiful, she was on top of the world.

The two dogs were flying fast, but the ride seemed to be soft and gentle.

Anaya still held onto Sesshomaru's fur, but not as tightly as she did before.

She looked aside of her, where InuYasha was smiling, looking at the path ahead.

Anaya looked ahead as well.

There was a top of a building that showed above the trees, quite a distant away from them.

But the building was so big, it looked like it was close.

Night came, and the group were right above the castle.

It was nothing but huge land, where many creatures looked up with their glowing red eyes, at the new arrivals.

Anaya was kind of scared at the red eyes.

' do not worry, they will not harm you if they know you're with us.' InuTaisho said.

" Will they think I am a threat?" InuYasha asked.

InuTaisho laughed, ' The son of the great dog demon? No. They would most likely respect you.'

" oh."

The two landed, and crouched once again to let the two kids off, and made their human forms.

" InuTaisho, you have arrived quickly, I see we have guests." A demon that had grey hair and sharp pointed ears, like InuTaihso and Sesshomaru, walked up to them.

" The young girl is Anaya, she is with us, she is only human, but that will not matter to you." InuTaisho said.

The demon looked down at Anaya, who looked scaredly back at him.

She felt InuTaisho stand close to her, which made her feel somewhat relieved.

" And, how long are they staying?" The demon asked.

" Until we leave, I heard that we are having a meeting. About someone who has crossed in these lands." InuTaisho said.

" Yes, it wasn't too long ago, he returned and killed one of our gaurds, but left as we all gathered to attack." The demon said, refocusing his eyes on InuTaisho.

" Hmm, I see I will be staying here longer then." InuTaisho said.

" Then we shall make the human girl feel at home, Hera, will show the two children the way to a room." The demon said.

Then a female demon, came up beside him, " Right this way." Hera said in a graceful tone.

" InuYasha, go with Anaya, I will come for you when the time is right." InuTaisho said.

InuYasha nodded, and went with Anaya, following Hera to their rooms.

She led them to a door, and when she opened it, it had two beds, nicely made.

" Is this going to be suitable?" Hera asked.

" it will do fine, thank you." Anaya said.

" Thank you ms. Hera," InuYasha said.

Hera laughed a little and turned to walk off.

InuYasha walked in first, turning on the switch beside the door.

" What do you think?" InuYasha asked.

" It's good." Anaya said.

InuYasha went over to a bed.

" Come on, don't be shy." InuYasha said.

Anaya smiled and joined him, he seemed to feel at home rather than at the town where the humans were.

" You must like it here." Anaya said, as she sat on the bed with him, and they leaned against the wall side by side.

" I feel like, this is where I'm supposed to be. Every demon is equal here, no one is talked down to. No one is made fun of." InuYasha said.

Anaya looked at him, she was getting a feeling, saying he was going to leave her.

" You like it here more than the town?" Anaya asked, but was more in a saying, as she leaned back against the wall.

InuYasha looked at her now. " Well, I still like the town, what's... You don't think I'd leave you do you?" InuYasha asked.

Anaya looked down.

" Hey. I won't leave you. You're my best friend, I can't just leave you alone." InuYasha said.

She was still looking down, and he saw a tear drop fall on her knee.

InuYasha hated to see those, tears, sadness, pain.

" Anaya. Don't do that. I said I wasn't going to leave you." InuYasha said, trying to comfort her.

" But, you like it here more, I can tell, and... You supposed to belong here. Where am I to belong? A village. A weak mortal in a village?" Anaya said, tears were definitely in her eyes, she was crying half because she would miss him and half because she felt she was being selfish.

" Anaya you're not weak!" InuYasha said. " Who was it that saved my from being tormented by the older kids, stayed with me no matter what you thought of me? Who?" InuYasha asked.

" I did." Anaya whispered in a soft crying voice.

" And who do I need, to save me, to make me feel like I am wanted, to watch over through sicknesses, and painful memories, and events?" InuYasha asked.

" me." She whispered.

" You are everything that i need Anaya, whether I stay here or go back, I want you to stay with me. Like you said you would." InuYasha said.

" But, InuYasha, this is a demon territory, I am a mere mortal, as they call it, your father won't let me stay here forever. No matter how much you beg to him. Plus, I don't know just how many demons out here want to kill me or..."

" Anaya, you know that Me, Father, or Shomaru won't let that happen!" InuYasha said.

" Yeah but..."

" Anaya, I want you to listen to me. It is something Shomaru said to me when i was younger. MY father, is the lord of these lands, he controls all that goes on, he won't let that kind of thing happen." InuYasha said.

That kind of shocked Anaya, A lord had helped her from her deadly sickness, a lord was who stood by her making sure no other demon would want to have her for dinner.

" Anaya, please, I want you to stay with me, until the end." InuYasha said.

Anaya stared at him for a minute before slowly, very slowly smiling.

" Until the end." She said and they did their little 'pinky promise.'

For the rest of the evening they spent, talking about old memories, Anaya surprisingly learned more about dog demons, and InuYasha got to hear Anaya's side of the story, there were times he would get mad at the times SHE was actually the target of bullies, but other than that, they filled the room with smiled, and laughter.

Nothing would break their friendship...

**Or so they thought.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Demon Situation

Chapter 11: The Demon Situation.

Hera the female servant came into the room.

Anaya was halfway asleep, but shot up straight when she arrived.

" The lord wishes for you to eat." Hera said.

" Ok." InuYasha said, and Anaya followed after him as Hera lead the way through the halls.

When Hera opened another set of doors, it revealed another room filled with tables.

" InuYasha, madame Anaya." A male came up to them.

This man was also a dog demon, just as everyone else.

Anaya was trying her best to get used to it without looking scared.

" Hello." InuYasha said.

" This way, take a seat. Madame Anaya, what may we get for you?" The man asked.

" Uh, whatever you have I guess." Anaya said, having no idea what dog demons ate.

" We'll have rice and chicken!" InuYasha said.

That was his favorite meal that his mother made.

" Right away." The male said and walked off.

Anaya sat down next to InuYasha.

" You like rice and chicken right?" InuYasha asked.

" Yes, Izayoi cooked it loads of times." Anaya said.

InuYasha was wondering where his father and brother was, and what they were doing.

He knows he heard one of the guards talk about a killing, who could be the murderer?

Maybe he could ask after they ate.

The meals were served soon.

Anaya and InuYasha thanked them, and ate silently.

Hera stood outside of the doorway.

When they finished, InuYasha walked up to Hera.

" Can I see my father please?" InuYasha asked.

" I am not sure, let me speak with one of the guards." Hera said and left.

Anaya walked up to InuYasha.

" What is it?" Anaya whispered.

" I don't know, a guard told father that something was wrong, I just want to know about it." InuYasha said.

Hera returned.

" He is busy right now, Sesshomaru will come and get you when the time is right." She said.

" Ok." InuYasha said.

Hera walked the two kids back to their room.

* 20 minutes later.*

InuYasha was sitting around, staying awake, concerned about what was so important.

Anaya had fallen asleep.

She was tired. He couldn't blame her.

A door opened, and revealed Sesshomaru.

" Is he ok?" InuYasha asked.

" You can see him now." Sesshomaru said, and walked out of the room to lead the way.

InuYasha followed pausing at the door for a minute to check on Anaya, ' I'll be back.' He thought, and followed Sesshomaru.

InuTaisho was in his own room, resting.

" InuYasha, come in." He said.

" What's wrong father, is there a problem with our lands?" InuYasha asked.

InuTaisho sat up, he had a troubled expression.

" What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

" I am taking you two home tomorrow morning, first thing." He said.

" What? Why? What's going on?" InuYasha asked.

" An evil demon is lurking around. We must deal with it, but I need you two to be safe." InuTaisho said.

" What? No, I want to help!" InuYasha said.

" no, it is too dangerous." InuTaisho said.

InuYasha slumped his shoulders.

" Get some rest. I will wake you two in the morning and we will head home." He said.

InuYasha nodded and headed out the door.

He paused as he walked out, " Who is it? Do you know?"

" He goes by the name of Naraku."

**DUN...DUN...DUN!**

**Well, that's the end of this chapter.**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover 235**


	12. Chapter 12: Too Late

Chapter 12: Too Late.

Anaya awoke to someone gently shaking her.

She woke up.

" Anaya, it is time to go, we must leave now." InuTaisho was bending before her.

" What?" Anaya asked confused.

" It's dangerous here, I am sending you and InuYasha home." InuTaisho said.

Suddenly, he stood up straight staring out the door.

" What's the matter?" InuYasha asked.

Right before InuTaisho spoke, InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of something.

" Stay here." InuTaisho said and walked out of the room.

Anaya stood beside InuYasha.

" What's going on InuYasha?" Anaya asked.

" There is something going on outside." InuYasha said.

He wanted to help, when he started walking foward, Anaya grabbed his arm.

" No, don't go, stay here please?" Anaya asked.

InuYasha nodded, she was right, she didn't need to be alone, if he wanted to help, he could help protect Anaya.

He could hear the growls coming from outside.

Something bad was happening out there.

" This was a bad idea for me to come!" Anaya cried, burrying her head in the pillows, with her arms over her head, scared to death.

" Don't worry Anaya, we'll... We're gonna be fine." InuYasha said.

Suddenly, a hole formed at the wall behind their door.

A man stood up.

InuYasha's eyes widened, he looked... Scary.

His body was surrounded by demons, and tenticles.

He looked around the room, and took a couple steps in.

This must be Naraku.

His eyes focused on the scared girl crying on the bed, staring at him in shock.

" Leave her alone!" InuYasha shouted, going for the demon.

Naraku set his sights on the oncoming young halfbreed.

He shot out a tenticle, wrapping it around InuYasha's neck like a boa constrictor, and pinning him two feet above the wall.

" InuYasha!" Anaya screamed.

That was when help came, one of the dog demons poked their heads through the hole Naraku made, attaching its jaws on Naraku's body, and the two disappearing outside.

Not too soon, another dog demon ran towards the wall, and made his human form, running in the hole to the room.

The tenticle was still active, making InuYasha lose his breath.

" InuYasha!" Anaya screamed again, trying to reach for him again.

The person that came in jumped in the air towards InuYasha slicing the tenticle off of InuYasha's neck.

It was InuTaisho.

He caught InuYasha as he fell uselessly to the ground.

" InuYasha are you ok." InuTaisho asked.

" Don't let him hurt her." InuYasha whispered out.

InuTaisho looked over at Anaya.

The one who had taken Naraku away was Sesshomaru.

" I'm sorry." Anaya cried.

" You two stay here. When I give the signal, I want you to come out, and get on my back immediately. Do you understand?"

The two kids nodded.

InuYasha stood up fine.

He walked over to Anaya.

" Ok, do not come out until I say so ok?" InuTaisho said, and he ran out, returning to his dog form.

This Naraku was pretty strong if it was taking all of the dog demons to fight him.

" InuYasha are you ok?" Anaya asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

A low howl came from outside.

" That's the signal, come on Anaya." InuYasha said, and he took her hand as they ran out.

Soon, they found InuTaisho crouching to the ground, and they got on his back, and he took off.

" I'm taking you two home now. Then I am returning here." InuTaisho said.

" Are you going to be ok?" InuYasha asked.

" We should be fine, he's pretty wounded right now. I just want to get you two away from him." InuTaisho said.

Hours passed and InuTaisho was passing by the familiar forests, and soon coming down to where their house was.

Izayoi heard him from a mile away, the way he was rushing.

She came out as InuTaisho hit the ground.

" What's going on?" She asked.

" Evil Demon, I must return, take care of these two while I am gone, I shall return home when he is dead." InuTaisho said as the kids were getting off, and he took off in the air.

Izayoi watched him take off.

" Are you two ok?" She asked focusing her sights on them.

" Yes." Anaya said.

Izayoi bent before InuYasha.

" What's this? You're neck is bleeding a little." Izayoi said.

" It's nothing." InuYasha said.

Izayoi nodded and they headed in the house.

...

InuTaisho was able to fly faster to the lands since he didn't have the kids on him.

When he returned, the dog demons were in a group, they looked troubled.

He dropped down before them.

" Where is he?" InuTaisho asked.

" He vanished, we don't know where he went, please forgive us." One of the dog demon said.

InuTaisho looked down in thought, and it immediately hit him.

" Izayoi." He whispered.

" Sesshomaru!" InuTaisho shouted as he took off in the sky.

Sesshomaru follwed him, as did all the others.

...

" Hmm, so you are the Lord of the dog demons' family?" A male voice came from behind Izayoi and the kids.

They turned.

" Looks like he underestimated me." Naraku smiled, coming foward.

Izayoi was slowly moving the kids behind her.

Naraku lashed out, moving up to them in incredible speed.

" NO!" InuYasha shouted, coming out from behind Izayoi and jumped in the air, his foot meeting with Naraku's chest, and sent Naraku flying a few feet away.

InuYasha landed in front of the two.

" Don't you dare harm my mother!" InuYasha shouted, as Naraku stood up.

He shot out another tenticle, pinning him to the wall of the house.

" InuYasha!" Anaya shouted coming over to him.

Naraku still pinning him there, ran ahead, grabbing Anaya by the throat raising her off the ground.

" NO! Don't hurt her!" Izayoi shouted, taking a couple steps towards him.

InuYasha was struggling against the tenticle, trying to break free, but the more he tried, the tighter it held him.

Naraku looked over at Izayoi.

" Don't hurt her, if there's someone you want to kill, kill me." Izayoi said.

Naraku grinned, " Quite the mother you are." He said, and with that, he tossed Anaya, she hit a tree, and slid to the ground unconcious.

With Izyaoi shocked her sights on her, Naraku dashed foward preparing to finish off Izayoi.

At the very last second, a huge dog demon was beside Naraku grabbing him by the middle, and tossing him back.

The tenticle holding InuYasha wasn't as strong as the first one that held him, it began turning to dust, and InuYasha dropped to the ground catching his breath.

He looked over at the whole army of dog demons, surrounding Naraku.

Easily enough, the trickster he was, took off in a shield of miasma, taking off in the air.

The dogs followed after him.

One stayed, looking back at the family.

That dog demon had caught the scent of blood.

He made his human form, InuTaisho.

He walked up to Izayoi, " Are you ok?"

" Anaya?" They turned, Seeing InuYasha gently picking up the limp Anaya.

Blood had fallen halfway down from her head.

InuTaisho walked up to them.

Both dog demons couldn't detect a heart beat.

" Anaya? Come on, wake up." InuYasha cried, not wanting to believe what his ears weren't hearing.

" Father, please, we can save her... Right?" InuYasha asked.

InuTaisho stood there for a minute, and after a few seconds, he looked down at his three swords, then back at InuYasha, and nodded.

**Well, that's all for this chapter.**

**I hope you guys know, nodding means yes and shaking means no.**

**Just letting you know.**

**Until next chapter Leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


	13. Chapter 13: Bring Me To Life

**A/N: Hey guys, I know i haven't updated in a while, but, well too much going on.**

**I broke my leg(Literally), And I have exams all this week.**

**So please pardon my absences.**

**Here is chapter 13.**

Chapter 13: Bring Me To Life.

InuYasha stared at his father.

His heart leapt with little joy when he saw him nod.

InuTaisho put his hand on the blue sword handle, and pulled it out of its sheath.

It glew a bright blue at his presence.

InuYasha slowly backed away, to give his father room.

He could see the Tenseiga pulse.

InuTaisho sliced the sword right above Anaya's body.

Nothing was there, that InuYasha could see, but his sharp ears caught the sound of screeching.

InuTaisho backed away a little.

InuYasha walked back up to Anaya, bending before her.

She still wasn't waking up! She still wasn't... Wait...

**Thump...Thump...Thump thump..Thump thump...**

A heart was starting very slowly.

When it was under a regular pound, Anaya's eyes opened.

InuYasha almost lost his breath.

" Anaya?"

She looked around at the group.

" Inu..Yasha... M..Mom?" Anaya whispered.

Everyone around was smiling.

Anaya sat up slowly.

There was no longer a crack on her head, just the blood remained.

" Come on dear, let's get you inside and cleaned up." Izayoi said.

Anaya nodded and started standing, but was a little wobbly.

InuTaisho moved foward and picked up the little girl.

" I think it's best if you stay off your feet for a while." InuTaisho said.

The family went inside.

Anaya was laid on the couch.

Izayoi came in with a wet rag, running it down the left side of Anaya's face.

Anaya soon fell asleep.

InuYasha heard something outside.

InuTaisho heard it not long after him.

" Stay here." InuTaisho said, and he headed out the house.

InuYasha didn't listen, he followed, he knew who it was.

When they got outside, InuYasha ran ahead of his father.

" Shomaru!" InuYasha smiled.

InuTaisho sighed relieved, but walked up to Sesshomaru asking, " well, did you catch him?"

" No, he got away, we lost his trail, his scent, everything." Sesshomaru said.

InuTaisho nodded.

InuYasha was not happy, he wanted to track down and kill this demon for killing Anaya, and almost hurting his mother.

" I will stay out here tonight." Sesshomaru said.

" InuYasha, you go back in the house, I am going to head back to the western lands, and discuss the matters with the clan. Stay here." InuTaisho bent before InuYasha, " keep your mother safe, and Anaya. Could you do that for me?"

InuYasha nodded.

InuTaisho hugged his son tightly, before walking off a ways, transforming, and heading off into the darkness.

**A/N: And that is chapter 13.**

**I hope healed the pain that you felt when you read the last chapter :D.**

**Anaya is gonna have a little secret within the next couple of chapters.**

**Try to guess what it is!**

**The winner(s) gets a triple chocolate fudge brownie!  
><strong> 

**~Wolflover235**


	14. Chapter 14: Back To Normal

Chapter 14: Back To Normal.

10 years have passed, and no sign of Naraku.

InuTaisho, Sesshomaru, and Izayoi were all relieved and glad that everything was back to normal.

Anaya was now 16, and InuYasha was 18.

They still played like they always did, except now, Anaya got to ride on InuYasha to farther places.

She enjoyed her time with him.

One day, as InuYasha was taking a flight around the forest, Anaya took a look around their surroundings.

She had told InuYasha to take them to a private place, so they could talk.

He dropped down from the trees, the location was small, and quiet.

" How's this?" InuYasha asked.

" This is good." Anaya said.

She got off his back.

" So, what did you want to talk about Anaya?" InuYasha asked curiously.

" Well, I've been thinking. With all that you've done for me in the past, I thought I could... Help repay you." She said.

He tilted his head, " How?"

" Well. Um, I was just going to go to a village not far from here, and learn to become a demon slayer." Anaya said shakily, twirling her hair around her fingers.

InuYasha blinked, " A demon slayer? You mean you don't trust us anymore?"

" No! No, it's not that." She said.

" Then what is it, demon slayers hunt creatures like 'US'." InuYasha said, pointing at his dog ears.

" I wasn't going to go after your family. I was going to learn to become a demon slayer, and then travel across the world and rid of bad demons." Anaya said.

" You mean people like Naraku?" He asked.

" Yes, yes exactly people like Naraku." Anaya said.

InuYasha's shoulders slumped, which was something he did everytime he was sad.

" You mean... I won't ever see you again?" InuYasha asked.

Anaya felt her heart sink at his voice, actually, she wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again, she had already considered that after she learned to be a demon slayer, everything would be her enemy.

She shook her head, clearing her mind, and also to tell InuYasha no.

" Of course I'll see you again." Anaya said.

She walked up to him, and hugged him.

He for some reason jumped back from her.

" InuYasha..."

" Go on and go, I understand, we don't matter to you anymore. Enjoy your new life, Goodbye Anaya." InuYasha said, and he leapt off in the trees, before she could say anything.

Anaya felt hearbroken, he didn't understand...

She walked off sadly.

All she wanted to do was bring peace to the dog demons, she wasn't going to travel with a group of demon slayers, she was just going to learn.

Slowly and sadly, she made her way to the village, her heart sinking at the feeling that she would probably never see InuYasha again.


	15. Chapter 15: As the years pass

Chapter 15: As the years pass.

Now, two years have passed, and InuYasha still lived with Izayoi.

InuTaisho has been disappearing lately, to attend to dog meetings.

Sesshomaru joins him every now and again, but InuTaisho rathered him stay with them.

One morning, Izayoi was sitting at the table with InuYasha eating breakfast.

" InuYasha, you haven't been speaking at all lately. What happened between you and Anaya?" Izayoi asked.

InuYasha didn't want to talk about it, but he sighed, and said, " Mother, I said some words that I regret."

" What did you say?" Izayoi asked.

" I kind of lost it when she said she was leaving, I don't know what came over me." InuYasha said.

" Well, you can change it you know." Izayoi said.

" What do you mean?"

" You know, you're kinda old enough to make your own decisions and go wherever you want." Izayoi said.

" Are you saying I can go look for her?" InuYasha asked.

" If that's what you think you should do."

InuYasha looked down in thought for a second, then stood.

" Alright, I'm going to go find her. I'll be back." InuYasha said.

He hugged Izayoi, and went outside, disappearing within the trees.

He stopped every now and then to sniff the air.

He was surprised he still knew her scent.

After he caught her scent, he took off.

As suspected, she was in a village, fighting a demon.

InuYasha watched as she was alone with the ten foot demon, and the village was empty, all the humans were in their houses.

He watched as she jumped towards it, taking a slice of it with her sword.

It roared angrilly, and moved to her to attack.

Anaya moved swiftly and quickly.

InuYasha wanted to move foward.

The demon kept following her, until finally he got a good blow with one of its claws.

Anaya was thrown back a little ways.

InuYasha then took action, how dare they hurt his best friend.

Anaya grunted as she tried to stand up, she couldn't give up!

The demon was closing in on her.

" Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" A male voice shouted, and the demon before her was engulfed in a golden light, and disappeared.

A person with a red Kimono was standing before her, having his back to her looking out to see if there were anymore demons coming.

Anaya's eyes widened, this was the person who saved her, no way could a human make a demon evaporate in a golden glow, this boy who was standing in front of her was a demon!

The boy turned to her, " Hey, better be more careful..."

Anaya came at him with everything she had, the boy was ducking quite perfectionatly.

" Woah! Woah! Anaya! Calm down!" The boy caught the blade of her sword, " Anaya! It's me." The boy said, lowering her sword by the blade.

Anaya struggled a little to bring the sword back up, but when she tried to put the voice into place and the face into place, she gasped.

" InuYasha?" Anaya whispered out.

He nodded.

Anaya dropped her sword, ashamed that she had almost tried to slay her best friend.

She jumped at him, hugging him tightly.

" You finally found me." Anaya said.

InuYasha was surprised for a second, but soon his arms were around her, he missed her so so so much.

" Anaya." He whispered her name.

She backed away smiling up at him.

" Listen. I know that I said the wrong thing back then. I'm... I'm sorry." InuYasha said.

" No, it's ok. You didn't want to lose me." She said.

She looked down at his hand when she noticed a small blood drop.

She picked up his hand, it had a red line down his palm from where he had held the blade.

" Come, I'll bandage this up for you." Anaya said, and she released his hand, and walked off.

InuYasha looked at his hand as if he now realized it was bleeding, and then followed Anaya.

She walked in a house.

" So, what do you think?" Anaya asked.

InuYasha was surprised, she has her own home now.

" It's beautiful." InuYasha said.

" Here, sit." Anaya said.

InuYasha slowly moved his way to the furniture, and sat down on one of the couches.

She must have spent a fortune on this place.

" Sorry for injuring you." Anaya said when she came back in with a bottle and a bandage.

" No, it's ok, you didn't know. You have become quite the demon slayer." InuYasha said.

" yeah, I promised I wouldn't hurt you or your kind." Anaya said.

She held a cotton ball and tilted the bottle over a little until the cotton ball was all wet.

" Alright, this may sting a little." Anaya said.

She slowly and gently rubbed the cotton ball up and down his palm.

It did hurt a little, but not enough for him.

" What is that stuff, it reeks." InuYasha said, hating the smell rather than the sting.

" Hydrogen peroxide. It stop infections." Anaya said, as she removed the cotton ball, and unwrapped the bandage, and worked it around half of InuYasha's hand.

" There." Anaya said.

" Thanks." Inuyasha said, looking at the strange sticky tape that was on his hand.

Anaya left the room, to put away the aid kit.

She came back to the living room to sit with InuYasha.

" So, how's life been treating you?" Anaya asked.

" Nothing much been going on." InuYasha asked.

" Well, can I tell you something?"

" yeah what is it?" InuYasha asked.

She was silent for a long time, and InuYasha was about to answer again but she finally spoke.

" I saw Naraku."


	16. Chapter 16: Need A Plan

Chapter 16: Need A Plan.

" I saw Naraku. It was almost a week ago." Anaya said.

" WHAT! How and why did he keep you alive? Not that I'm not glad he didn't." InuYasha said.

" He didn't see me. I was well hidden, when I found him, I followed him for a while before retreating. InuYasha, he's planning a war between your kind. He wants to end your kind. I didn't want to come back because I thought I could come up with a way to hunt him down." Anaya explained.

InuYasha sighed, "Anaya, don't ever try to risk your life for us, especially give up your life to Naraku."

"I didn't want you and your family to get hurt. So I was trying to find a way to gather more slayers. No luck. And..."

" Come on Anaya." InuYasha broke in, standing up grabbing her arm, standing her up.

"Where are we going?" Anaya asked.

"Back home. Hold on to me." InuYasha said.

Anaya obeyed, and he amazingly picked her up bridal style and they were out in the forest, heading home..

"Like old times huh Anaya?" InuYasha smiled.

"Yeah." Anaya laughed.

She rested her head against him, she never thought she'd see him again.

They arrived at the house at night time.

InuYasha set Anaya down and helped her regain her balance.

Then they went into the house.

"Anaya you have returned." Izayoi said coming up to her.

"Where is father? I have to talk to him immediately!" InuYasha said.

"What's the matter?" Izayoi asked.

InuTaisho wasn't home yet, but Sesshomaru was, and he walked in on the group.

"Remember Naraku?" InuYasha asked.

Izayoi gasped already knowing where this was going.

"What about Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He is declaring war on your kind. He is gathering demons. Lots of them." Anaya said.

Sesshomaru cursed aloud, and he absorbed himself in a white glow, and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"He's gone to get InuTaisho." Izayoi said.

"Anaya here, thought she would try and hunt Naraku alone." InuYasha said.

"Anaya, you don't need to do that. We are all in this together." Izayoi said.

"What are we going to do?" Anaya asked.

"We need a plan. I' not going to let Naraku try and kill you again." InuYasha said.

"but InuYasha, tomorrow is the new moon." Anaya said.

" I don't care." InuYasha said, and he took off out the door.

"Where's he going?" Anaya asked.

"oh, he goes outside when he needs to think." Izayoi said.

"I'm going to go with him. I'm glad to be back." Anaya said smiling at Izayoi.

She then went out the doors to follow InuYasha.

When she learned the ways of the slayer, she learned all kinds of new things, one of them was, sensing the demonic aura. InuYasha's was very faint considering he was only a half demon.

Of course, she found him standing at the top of the hill looking up at the starry sky.

She made her way up the hill.

"Do you really miss me that much?" InuYasha asked turning to face her as she came up.

"Actually, yes. But if you haven't missed me I can just go back." Anaya joked and started to turn.

She expected him to joke back with her, but instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to him, and she found her arms resting around him, as his softly rested around her.

"I did miss you." InuYasha said quietly hugging her tighter.

Anaya was shocked.

"Please don't try to go put yourself in danger again." InuYasha said.

Anaya wanted to cry now, she finally realized how much she missed him, and how stupid she was thinking she was doing the right thing by dying for him.

"We should probably. I bet you're tired from slaying those demons." InuYasha said.

Anaya nodded, and they headed back.

This time, she found his hand, and held it assuringly that she'd always be there for him.

InuYasha closed his hand around hers assuring her that he would protect her forever.


	17. Chapter 17: Love and Conflicts

**Chaper 17: Love and Conflicts.**

InuTaisho and Sesshomaru met InuYasha and Anaya when they returned to the house.

"Anaya, it is nice to see you again." InuTaisho said.

"What are we going to do?" InuYasha asked.

"Sesshomaru and I are going to remain here, the clan will be here by tomorrow night, and I want you to stay in the house, Understood?" InuTaisho said.

"yes." InuYasha said, though he didn't want to be out of the fight.

"Ok, get some sleep, welcome back Anaya." InuTaisho said.

"Thanks, come on InuYasha" Anaya said.

The two walked in the house.

"So, you want to sleep in the bed tonight?" InuYasha asked.

"I can take the couch tonight, I don't mind." Anaya said.

InuYasha nnodded. "It is so great to have you back, when this is over, we'll go buy you a bed of your own."

Anaya laughed, "Ok goodnight."

...Next Day-Late Afternoon...

The clan had just now arrived.

InuYasha just now noticed that Anaya left this morning and still hadn't come back.

He knew she was close, but he wondered what she was doing.

So, he went to go find her.

He followed her scent straight into the town.

He ended up stopping at Totosai's workshop.

"Is Anaya in there?" InuYasha asked.

Totosai looked up.

"Who?" He asked dumbly.

" Anaya, the girl with black hair and blue eyes." InuYasha said.

"I don't know who that is." Totosai said.

InuYasha growled and walked past Totosai and went into the shop, finding Anaya sharpening a sword.

"What have you been doing here all day?" InuYasha asked.

Anaya jumped, and turned quickly to InuYasha, and he saw her trying to hide the sword.

"N-Nothing." Anaya said.

"Why are you working on weapons?" InuYasha asked, looking around the room at the well made demon slaying devices.

Anaya sighed, relaxing her body, "I was going to help the dog demons fight Naraku."

InuYasha's eyes widened, "NO! Anaya, they can handle it."

"I know but with me, they have a bigger chance at winning." Anaya said.

"NO! I'm not going to risk losing you again." InuYasha said.

"You're not going to lose me." Anaya said simply.

InuYasha walked up to her, hugging her tightly, "Please don't do this Anaya, I just got you back."

"InuYasha." Anaya whispered surprised, but put her arms around him.

They remained that way, even when the sun dropped, and InuYasha was in his more human form.

"I'd better get going, you should get in the house when we get back." Anaya said.

InuYasha sighed, but nodded.

They walked back together.

InuYasha tightened his hand around Anaya as they came closer to the house.

The dog demon pack was lying around, keeping a lookout for Naraku.

"Wait." InuYasha stopped walking, stopping Anaya too.

They were only a few yards from home.

"What is it?" Anaya asked.

InuYasha looked in her diamond blue eyes, he wanted to tell her, he really did.

"He's here!" One of the dog demons called out.

Their connection broke, and Anaya looked at the scattering dog demons, forming a circle around the house.

" InuYasha, go, I'll be fine." Anaya said, and she quickly kissed his cheek before taking off into a sprint down the hill to the dog demons' side.

InuYasha stood there, staring at her in surprise.

Did she just...

"InuYasha get in the house!" Sesshomaru's dog demon form came up to him, grabbing him by the Kimono and tossing him into the wall of the house.

Izayoi came out quickly grabbing InuYasha, helping him up, and hurrying in the house.

The hit had knocked InuYasha out.

...

InuYasha groaned as he came back into reality, what did he hit?

His head was pounding.

That didn't matter anymore, he remembered Anaya, she had sacrificed herself to go fight Naraku.

He jumped up, but was stopped by someone.

"You hit your head pretty hard, there's no need to work yourself." That beautiful voice came.

His eyes met Anaya's.

Wait... How long had he been out?

" Anaya? You're alive? Where...Where is..."

" Naraku is dead." Anaya said, smiling.

InuYasha couldn't believe his ears, they had killed him, at last.

It was still dark out, so that meant InuYasha was still his human form.

All this didn't matter right now, right now he was concerned for Anaya.

He jumped back up, looking at her.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" InuYasha asked.

"ah, just a couple scratches, no big deal." Anaya said.

InuYasha once again hugged her tightly, he thought the previous hug was the last hug he was going to give her.

"I was so worried. Please, I am begging you, don't do that again." InuYasha almost whispered.

Anaya pulled away, " InuYasha, I'm fine really, I am a demon slayer now, I can handle anything, you don't have to keep worrying about me, you don't have to..."

InuYasha couldn't stand this anymore, he couldn't stand to hear her out, he pulled her back up to him, and kissed her directly on the lips.

Anaya gasped, by the way he kissed her, she then realized that she didn't want to keep thinking she could protect him herself.

InuYasha kissed her more, wanting her to respond.

Anaya slowly leaned into him, and returned his kiss.

He pulled her closer, kissing her more deeply, he couldn't stand to be without her anymore, he swore he was going to protect her.

He noticed her breathing become irregular, so he slowly pulled away to let her breathe.

When she was breathing normally again, she was staring in his eyes.

" Anaya, please stay with me. Promise you'll stay with me." InuYasha said.

Anaya smiled, his kiss was enough to persuade her, she kissed him once and then whispered, " Yes, I will stay with you."


	18. Chapter 18: True Love

**Chapter 18: Something Doesn't Smell Right.**

"Yes, I will stay with you." Anaya said.

InuYasha smiled at her right back.

When she kissed him again, he brought her on the bed with him, and when she broke the kiss, she curled into his arms.

She noticed InuYasha squint in pain and she sat up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were in pain." She said quickly, and shamefully.

"No, it was just me laying down, my back is just stiff, please, stay here tonight." He said.

Anaya didn't want to hurt him, but she sighed, and snuggled back in his arms.

He took a deep breath, and she wasn't sure if it was of relaxing, or the pain.

She felt all of a sudden tired, when she felt his nails wound in her hair, and brush it gently all the way down, and start back up.

It felt like a wonderful masage.

She sighed in happiness, and closed her eyes, letting InuYasha's comfort put her to sleep.

...

InuYasha couldn't stop playing with her hair, the way his nails slid right through her silky black hair, as if she had brushed it every three hours.

She smelled great, he was beginning to think that she was the one for him.

Izayoi walked in the room, but walked slower when she saw the position of the two.

She smiled happily at the picture.

InuTaisho came in behind her, "Looks like he is just like you." Izayoi told him.

"Dad." InuYasha said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think... I think I'm in love with her." He said slowly, kind of smiling at his new feeling.

Izayoi smiled, looking up at InuTaisho.

"Goodnight, InuYasha." Izayoi said, and she turned off the light, and they walked out.

InuYasha sighed, keeping his eyes on the girl.

She seemed to be having a good dream, so, he relaxed and fell asleep.

**A/N: OK! Uh, I WAS(as in the past) was going to just make this to what it could have been before he met Kikyo, but, change of plans, I am continueing this story! YAY, Next chapter will be called.**

**"Sesshomaru Finds His Human."**

**See if you guys can guess who that is!**

**Leave some reviews, I will try to update another chapter tonight, right now, I am just really tired and not feeling so good, but it's not too late.**

**Leave some Reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	19. Chapter 19: Sesshomaru finds his human

**A/N: LOL, well i am back, well done NekoxUsa! Wow, of course you got it right, my quizzes are becoming more obvious, i am not good at them. Well here is chapter 19, oh, and I am making two new stories tonight, one is a one shot,(Sesshomaru and Rin) and another one I am not sure how many chapters yet(Sesshomaru and Rin.)**

**Please keep an eye out for those two!**

**Chapter 19: Sesshomaru finds his human.**

When morning came, just before the sun was rising, Sesshomaru and InuTaisho left the house, they seemed to sense trouble near the village, their village.

They made their dog demon forms as they walked quietly to the village.

When the first scream sounded, the two dog demons took off immediately.

Turned out, there were a pack of mere wolves chasing a woman.

InuTaisho leapt foward, reaching the two in no time, killing the wolf easily, they were normal sized wolves.

The woman made it safely inside her house.

More wolves emerged from the forest, Sesshomaru killed the ones near him, as other wolves tried to sneak their way into the village, but InuTaisho had sharp eyesight and hearing, the humans began waking up at the noise, and peeked out their windows, amazed as they watched two white dogs fighting, or just simply crushing the many wolves that charged.

These humans knew the dog demons, they knew that the dog demons would never hurt them, since InuTaisho had come to speak with the whole village, and even exposed himself, that way Izayoi wouldn't have to keep him a secret.

Sesshomaru and InuTaisho stood together when there were no more wolves attempting to attack, there were a lot more, but they backed down and retreated.

"Let us return home, just in case they decide to go after Izayoi and the others." InuTaisho said.

Sesshomaru nodded, his snout going up and down once, and they walked back into the trees.

When they were deep enough in the forest, they were stopped by a human figure that laid on the ground.

The two dogs made their human forms so they could see the human better, turned out it was a little girl, about eight or nine.

"Let's go, she's probably dead anyway." Sesshomaru said, and continued walking. He knew she wasn't dead, but he didn't want to have anything to do with another mortal, this close to him.

"Sesshomaru, she is not dead, can't you hear her heartbeat?" InuTaisho asked.

He stopped, and took a few beats of the young girls' heart in his ears before he turned again facing the two.

He walked back up to them, and knelt next to the little girl, inspecting her closely.

"But, if you want to leave her here and let her fend for herself, then go right on ahead." InuTaisho sighed, and walked past the two, and continued his way.

Oh no, Sesshomaru knew that tone in InuTaisho's voice, he was playing him.

Sesshomaru didn't care.

InuTaisho stopped and turned around surprised to see Sesshomaru gently picking up the girl, and laying her in his arms.

Sesshomaru stood looking down at her almost lovingly.

She looked so innocent, she had a couple bruises and scratches here and there, but behind those, she had perfect young skin.

"And just what are you planning Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho asked.

"We're only going to take care of her until she awakens, then we will return her to her rightful family." Sesshomaru said.

InuTaisho nodded, and the two continued their way.

Sesshomaru kept his sights on the path ahead, though he constantly looked down at the girl, this human, out of all the others, why does she make him feel like this, he felt like he was in some hard shell that he couldn't break out of, and holding her she just broke it, and now he was this soft and kind person free again.

"What is on your mind Sesshomaru? Has this human already touched your heart?" InuTaisho asked.

"No, she is nothing. I am just seeing how many wounds she has, she is lucky to be alive." Sesshomaru answered.

"And what if, she doesn't have a family?" InuTaisho asked.

"Of course she does, everyone in the village has a family."

"Think about it Sesshomaru, have you ever seen this girl in the village? What would she be doing in a forest? All humans at the village know not to enter the forest, I warned them myself."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute, so what this girl didn't have a family?

"Are you saying you want to take care of her? Are we just going to pick up every orphan girl off the street and just make them feel at home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"oh, 'I' wasn't planning on watching her, but you could, if you didn't care about her Sesshomaru, you would have left her, if you didn't care about her, you wouldn't be carrying her like that, if you didn't care about her, you wouldn't be staring at her like you would melt into nothing if something were to happen to her." InuTaisho said.

Sesshomaru was annoyed that his father was explaining all these feelings that he didn't want to feel, all of them were true.

Finally the long hard conversation was over when they reached the house, and of course Izayoi took the girl and set her on Izayoi's bed, and got some bandages, and rags, for her wounds then tucked her safely in the bed.

InuYasha came in the room during the procedure.

"Who's this?" InuYasha asked.

"We are not sure of the name. We just found her unconscious in the forest." InuTaisho said.

"Where were you guys?" InuYasha asked.

"A pack of wolves terrorized the village, but we killed most of them which scared the others off." InuTaisho said.

"Where is Anaya?" Izayoi asked.

"She's still asleep." InuYasha said, then leaned close to his mother, "She likes my bed." He whispered.

After the girl was all fixed up everyone left the room, everyone, except Sesshomaru.


	20. Chapter 20: Going Back Home

**Chapter 20: Going Back Home.**

Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself when he gasped as he noticed the girl begin to stir.

Her eyes opened and her expression was blank, of course he had expected her to start asking questions, or freak out.

Instead she just laid there, staring calmly at him.

"What is your name, human?" Sesshomaru asked.

She stared at him silently, Sesshomaru wondered if she could even speak.

"What is the meaning of your scratches and bruises? Did the wolves do that to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

The girl shook her head 'no' slowly.

"Did a human do this to you?" Sesshomaru asked, he kind of wished that she would speak, just to hear her voice.

The girl seemed hesistant, but she slowly nodded.

Sesshomaru reluctantly growled inside, he didn't know why, but he felt upset that one of her own kind had harmed her.

"Well, you can rest until you get better." Sesshomaru said.

She continued to stare at him, she opened her mouth a little as if she was ready to say something.

He waited patiently for her to speak.

"R-R..." She started but was stopped when she felt like she had to breath, and her voice was cracking.

Sesshomaru waited, the girl was obviously really trying to speak.

"Rin." She took all in her power.

Rin was her name huh?

Sesshomaru nodded once, and walked out of the room, leaving Rin to rest some more, and heal from her wounds.

"So, has she awoken yet?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, but she is very weak and tired." Sesshomaru said.

"When do we return her home?" InuTaisho asked.

"I will return her when she is better." Sesshomaru said, and left the house without another word.

InuYasha and Anaya had left the village, and returned to Anaya's place so she could pack a few things.

Sesshomaru walked silently through the forest, he memorized the girls' scent, and was trying to find the rightful owner of the scent.

He was almost surprised as he moved farther and farther away from the village that he guessed she would have been in.

Sesshomaru began to wonder if this Rin was trying to escape her home, she did say that humans had harmed her, it couldn't have been anyone from the village at home, their village lived in peace.

When night approached, Sesshomaru stopped at a village that held Rins scent there.

He hid within the forest, and took a look around his location, so he could return here with Rin when she was better.

The village looked peaceful, what could possibly go wrong?

Sesshomaru marked a few trees with his claws on his way back, and returned home, going to his own room and resting.

Rin was moved into InuYasha's bed since he and Anaya were spending the night in her village.

Sesshomaru was awoken in the middle of the night, easily hearing the girl crying.

InuYasha's room was only to doors beside him.

Sesshomaru got up slowly and went into the room, knowing that she was having a nightmare.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to be a light sleeper, for she immediately jolted awake.

"Rin, was that a nightmare?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for waking you up." She said quietly.

He watched as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru sighed, and went back to his room.

A few hours later, her cries of fear came back.

...

InuTaisho was the first to awake that morning.

He heard the girl cry twice last night, the second time he heard it, he waited for a while after she was silenced, throughout the rest of the night it had been quiet.

He moved through the house to InuYasha's room, to check on the girl.

He was stopped when he reached Sesshomaru's room.

The sight before him, he couldn't help but smile.

Sesshomaru was asleep, with the girl tucked in his arms and she was holding onto him like he would save her from anything.

They both slept peacefully, InuTaisho couldn't believe this, either Sesshomaru wanted to make her be quiet, OR he wanted to comfort her.

With the position he saw, it looked more like he wanted to comfort the girl.

After a few more minutes of a good look, the moment was ruined when Sesshomaru awoke.

He removed his arm away from Rin, and let her curl herself into the sheets, as he got up and walking up to his father.

"Good morning Sesshomaru. How is she doing?" InuTaisho asked.

"She does not like to be alone, her wounds have healed quite massively over night, I will return her home once she awakens." Sesshomaru said.

InuTaisho nodded.

The morning went by silently, nothing much really went on, Sesshomaru checked occasionally on Rin to see if she was awake, half of him wanted her to stay, the other half couldn't wait to get rid of her.

When she finally did awaken, she was at first confused as to where she was.

She made her way out of the big bed, and walked out of the room.

"So you are finally awake?" A female voice asked.

Rin looked up at the woman who was smiling kindly at her.

This person Rin did not remember.

She looked around the house, where was she, the last time she checked, the only person she ever saw was...

She found him now, he was standing a distant away from her.

"Would you like something to eat before you leave?" The woman asked her.

Rin was slow, but she nodded.

Izayoi went into the kitchen and fixed a plate of something.

Rin went to the tabel when it was served.

She usually never ate something as decent as this.

"Thank you." Rin said.

"You're welcome." Izayoi said smiling.

Rin slowly began to eat, honestly it was the best she had ever had, she always had to fend for herself to eat, half of the time she would go into the forest and eat wild berries which never made her stomach feel good, and the other half of the time she snuck around her home looking for food, which was mostly crumbs, and any time she got caught eating something, she would be punished.

Rin took her time to let the wonderful decent meal set in her stomach that growled in appreciation.

When she was done, Izayoi took the plate.

"Ok Rin. Let's go return you home." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was shocked, clearly, shocked.

She thought she had a new home, now she was going back to that horrible place, and she worked so hard to get away from it too.

Sesshomaru turned back to Rin when she wasn't following.

Rin wanted to cry out that she didn't want to go back, but... If they didn't want her here, and she just tries to stay, they might punish her for intruding their home.

Slowly, Rin got out of the chair, and followed Sesshomaru out the door.

"Are you going with him?" Izayoi asked.

"No, he said he wanted to return her himself." InuTaisho said.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, I mean, did you see those wounds on her face, how would her parents allow her to get such marks?" Izayoi asked.

"You know, you're right, but Sesshomaru said he found her village a few miles away from the western lands, and he had to go there anyway and check out the status there." InuTaisho said.

"I just hope she's happy, she never really spoke to us." Izayoi said.

"Maybe she was shy. Hey, she'll be fine, she's back where she belongs." InuTaisho said.

...

Sesshomaru noticed Rin walking extremely slow, as if she wanted to get there in centuries instead of hours.

He was beginning to wonder again if this was the right choice.

He found his second to the last mark that he made on a tree, and he turned, waiting for Rin to catch up.

"T-Thank you f-for taking c-care of me." Rin said.

She sounded scared, why?

Sesshomaru ignored the question, and continued to walk.

She was probably just scared cause she was in a forest.

When he made it to his last scratch mark on the tree, he stopped.

"We're here." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked out at the little land that would lead to her village.

She wanted him to change his mind and take her back with him.

She was going to turn to him and finally admit the truth, but... He was gone.

Rin felt herself trembling, she slowly made her way back to the village, thinking that Sesshomaru wasn't far from wherever he had gone, and if he had caught her running away again he would question her.

...

Sesshomaru flew through the now dark sky, heading to the western lands, he almost hated to leave her, but the longer he stayed, the more he would want to keep her with him, she didn't belong with demons, she belonged with her kind, humans.

As he flew to the western lands, he tried to erase all the visions of the girl from his mind, but... He just couldn't.


	21. Chapter 21: Wrong

**A/N: Ok Guys, big no no right now, I'm not supposed to be up. But I couldn't help to make another chapter five minutes later.**

**It's summer, so I cheat my bedtime anyway.**

**Also if you have looked at all of my stories you will see that this one is my first one with the most chapters in it! I am so excited.**

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 21: Wrong.

Sesshomaru dropped down from the sky in his dog form, right before the clan.

"Sesshomaru, what can we do to assist you tonight?" One of the dog demons came up.

"Any signs of threats or dangers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"mmm, no not since that Naraku insident."

"Well, my father should return here soon, in a few days, keep on the look out for any sign of danger. We must be informed at once if something is wrong." Sesshomaru said.

"yes of course." The dog demon before him said.

Sesshomaru nodded and took off to the sky, returning home.

He considered passing by the village that he had dropped Rin by.

Which he turned and made his way to that direction.

The closer he got, the stronger a smell of blood was coming.

This blood smelled sweet and... Familiar.

He made his human form so he could hide within the trees near the village and see what was going on.

He scanned the area, and when he finally found the problem, he was shocked to find out that he made the wrong decision.

He saw the girl, Rin, she was sneaking up to a house, the back of it, and trying to pick up some fruit that grew near there.

There was a light that shined on her, and a group of people were surrounding her.

Rin tried to run but they held her back one man grabbing her by the back of the neck, holding up her whole body.

THAT WAS IT!

Sesshomaru blurred out of his hiding spot and slit his nails in between the man and RIn.

He slit the man's stomach halfway through.

Sesshomaru leapt in the air, and released his poison nails on to the other group of men, tossing them away from Rin.

She was on the ground now, curled up in a ball, having her knees curled to her chest, covering her head with her arms.

Sesshomaru remained in mid-air, looking down at her.

She slowly looked up at him, surprised to see him floating in the air like that.

Sesshomaru lowered himself and landed right before her.

He expected her to now be scared of him, to run off away from him, yet she remained where she was, staring up at him in shock, but she made no attempt to try and escape.

Sesshomaru knelt before her, waiting for her react.

"You saved me?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru almost wanted to smile at the girls' soft voice, ALMOST.

He didn't know what to do at this point, he couldn't take her back, could he?

"Rin, do you want to leave this place?" Sesshomaru asked.

She was shocked, he had practically asked the question that she wanted to answer.

Slowly she nodded.

"Then I am giving you a choice, either find a new home..." Sesshomaru stopped for a minute to grab up the strength to say her last choice.

Rin didn't want to find a new home by herself.

"Or if you wish to follow me, I will take you back with me." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded.

"It's your choice." Sesshomaru finished before standing and walking off.

Rin didn't hesitate, knowing she didn't want to go off by herself, she quickly followed after the one that saved her, twice.

This man was a demon, but somehow, he was a nice one, and she felt, as if he would protect her from anything that would try to harm her.


	22. Chapter 22: New Arrivals

**Chapter 22: New Arrivals**

As Sesshomaru walked silently through the forest, he listened to the light footsteps that followed.

Was this really the right decision to allow this human girl to interfere with the demon life?

His father had said that he would find his human, he never though that he would be right.

"What is your name?" Rin asked behind him.

Sesshomaru stopped, he usually wasn't the type to just introduce himself, but for her, anything.

"You may call me Sesshomaru." He said.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin pronounced the name herself, testing it out with her own voice.

"Yes, now let's keep moving." He said and they continued.

The sun rose, lighting up the forest and releasing the beauty.

"Goodmorning Sesshomaru!" InuYasha practically bounced out of nowhere with Anaya on his back, and before Sesshomaru could focus on him, InuYasha disappeared again within the trees.

"Who was that?" Rin asked.

The unexpected show had scared her and she jumped, almost gripping onto Sesshomaru, but she stopped herself from doing that, but stood close to him.

"InuYasha, my... Brother." Sesshomaru hated saying the word now that he was older.

"Oh." Rin said, relaxing and moving a little away from him, and let him continue walking.

"I thought you were going to return her home, did you just forget and take her with you to the clan?" InuTaisho came outside when the two arrived at the house.

"She does not belong in that village, the humans there are not fit to have a child like RIn, they are nothing but bandits, and thiefs." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm, so in other words is she staying with us?" InuTaisho asked.

"That is what she has decided, I will explain later, for now I need to get her inside, and tend to her new wounds." Sesshomaru said and walked past his father and went in the house, with Rin close behind, like she was magnetic to him.

-.- -.-.-.-.-

"Who was that girl that was with Sesshomaru?" Anaya asked, as she slowly got off InuYasha's back when they had returned to Anaya's previous demon slaying village.

"She looked like that girl I saw the other morning, but Sesshomaru said he was returning her home, and he usually never changes his mind about things, especially on humans." InuYasha said.

"Hmm, then why were they walking back together?" Anaya asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, are you all set up and ready to leave?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, just a couple more things, we might have to make two or three trips. I don't want to cause pressure on your back." Anaya said.

"Nah, don't worry about me. I can handle it and..." InuYasha froze, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Anaya asked, she knew that when InuYasha stopped mid-sentence, he was smelling danger.

He turned around, at the entrance of the village, stood a woman, with a white and red Kimono, she looked slowly around the village.

Anaya looked to InuYasha then at the woman then back again.

InuYasha seemed shocked at the sight, as if he knew what she was.

The woman's eyes landed on InuYasha and Anaya.

InuYasha gulped, and in a blink of an eye was gone, hiding in Anaya's house.

Anaya looked back at him, trying to see through her window.

"Excuse me, who was that boy that was with you?" The woman was suddenly right behind Anaya.

"Uh, that was... Uh, a friend of mine." Anaya said.

"Really? A friend, who makes friends with a demon? I know what you are, a demon slayer. Why do you make friends with him?" The woman asked.

Now it was Anaya's turn to be scared of this woman.

"uh, who are you?" Anaya asked.

"My apologies, my name is Kikyo." She said.

Kikyo... Kikyo...

"May you please let me search your house?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't think that will be neccesary." Anaya said, standing in frong of the house.

Kikyo stared at Anaya with blank eyes.

Anaya stared back, she wasn't going to let this woman harm InuYasha, like other demon slayers would.

"Forgive me, I do not mean to be an intruder, I will leave." Kikyo said and walked off, disappearing out of the village.

Anaya was confused, what was that about?

"InuYasha, you can come out now." Anaya said.

When she didn't hear anything, she sighed and went into the house.

"InuYasha." Anaya called when she closed the door.

"Is she gone?" InuYasha asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Yes, what was that about, why did you run off so suddenly? Do you know her or something?" Anaya asked.

"No, I don't, but she had a strange scent on her, and it made me feel a fear I had never felt before, it was a different fear than what I feel when I am near a demon slayer." InuYasha said.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, let's just hurry and pack up the rest of these things, then when we get back, you can stay there, and I'll come back, and get the rest." Anaya said.

"No, I'm not going to leave you here alone, especially with that new scent around." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, you ran off like you had seen the grim reaper when you saw her, I don't want you to have to do that again, she got suspicious of your actions." Anaya said.

"I don't care, I'll have more control next time. Let's just keep packing." InuYasha said, and they grabbed a few things that they could carry along with Anaya.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Night came, and Anaya had made herself a new room.

At dinner that night Anaya told the family about what her and InuYasha ran into today.

"And it wasn't a demon slayer?" InuTaisho asked.

"No, she was speaking to me as if I were the only one." Anaya said.

"InuYasha, what exactly did you feel when you saw her?" InuTaisho asked.

"It felt like... Like she was looking for me, and for me only, like she could sense me, there was just something that made me fill with fear." InuYasha explained.

"I think I know what it is." InuTaisho said.

"What is it?" Anaya asked.

"They are called priestesses, they contain a magical power, they know who's human and who's not, and they know every technique of the demons, they are more dangerous than demon slayers, InuYasha, I do not want you going back to another village again, it is dangerous." InuTaisho said.

"But he should be fine if I am with him right?" Anaya asked.

"You said you were barely able to keep her away from InuYasha today, so the answer is no, I am sorry Anaya, but even you can't keep a priestess away from doing her job." InuTaisho said.

Anaya nodded and the room fell into silence.

Rin just ate, and tried not to think too hard on what they were talking about, because surely it didn't involve her.

"Rin, do you mind taking the couch until we make a bedroom for you?" Izayoi asked.

Rin nodded.

When dinner was finished, Anaya of course, as always, helped Izayoi.

Sesshomaru went to his room.

When Anaya was finished helping Izayoi, she went to the living room and fixed the couch for Rin.

"Will this be good enough Rin?" Anaya asked.

"Yes, thank you." Rin said.

Anaya helped her get comfortable, then turned out the lights, and InuYasha went to his room for bed, and Anaya went in hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin laid awake as she listened to the crickets chirp from the outside.

She twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep.

She couldn't sleep though.

Slowly, she unwrapped herself from the many blankets, and stood up.

She looked blindly in the dark room, when she knew the way, she slowly walked foward.

She peeked through the first bedroom, where Sesshomaru was sleeping.

She was sort of glad that he was in the first room, so she wouldn't risk awaking everyone else.

She walked in slowly and as quietly as she could.

"You do not have to sneak your way around, I heard you from the living room, join me if you wish." Sesshomaru's voice came without even looking at her.

Rin almost jumped in surprise, she thought he would have been sleeping.

She climbed onto his bed, and moved to the pillows, and laid next to him.

This was much better than the couch, she felt safe here.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said quietly.

"hmm." He sounded tiredly.

"Thank you." She said, and she curled into the sheets and fell asleep at last.

He watched her, he felt as if he couldn't have her too far from him, or he would worry.

He had cleaned her wounds as best as he could, now it was up to her to heal the rest, though he wished he could see her clear smooth face.

If only he hadn't left her in the village alone.

He almost jumped when he saw her roll over and she curled against him.

His mokomoko seemed to like her, for it wrapped around her protectively.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and rested his head back against the pillows, and let his own sleep come over.

**A/N: Ok, guys, this is supposed to be about InuYasha's childhood right? Well, I was kinda thinking something, now that Rin is in the play, should I end most chapters with a Sesshomaru and Rin moment? Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	23. Chapter 23: A Bug Friend

**Chapter 23: A Bug Friend.**

InuYasha woke up early the next morning, it was still dark, which was what he wanted.

He got out of bed, and went to Anaya's room that was on the left side of his.

He slowly opened the door, only to see the girls' form tucked neatly under the sheets, back turned to him.

When he reached her, he watched her, she looked beautiful when she slept.

He didn't want to interrupt this beautiful face, but he wanted to surprise her with something, before it was too late.

Slowly, InuYasha reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently a couple times.

"Anaya." He whispered.

She moaned tiredly, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Anaya, are you awake?" InuYasha asked, shaking her again once more.

"It's still dark out, go back to sleep InuYasha." Anaya said tiredly, and was about to bury herself more into the sheets, but InuYasha moved them off her.

She sighed, curling up into a ball at the unexpected cold.

"Anaya, I have a surprise for you." InuYasha said.

This time, she opened her eyes, and turned her head towards him, waiting for him to speak again.

"Come on. Get some shoes on." InuYasha said.

Anaya took InuYasha's hand and worked her way to a sitting position.

She slid her shoes on, and turned on a lamp that was next to her bedside table.

InuYasha quickly turned it off.

"No, let everyone else sleep."

Anaya scoffed.

"Come on, I'll guide you." InuYasha said.

Anaya took his hand, and she already began to wake up.

She was began to get suspicious when he lead her outside into the warm night, or was it already morning?

"InuYasha, where are we going?" Anaya asked.

"You'll see, I wanted to show it to you today for a present." InuYasha said.

Anaya looked at him confused.

They made their way to the top of a very high hill.

As they climbed, it began getting lighter, now she knew it was morning.

When they reached the very top, Anaya had to shield her eyes, but couldn't help but widen them at the beautiful sight.

It looked like the sun was right in front of them, greeting them with its warmth.

Many minutes passed, and the sun kept raising.

Anaya stumbled back into InuYasha's arms, as she rested against him while looking out at the beauty.

InuYasha's arms wound around her, his hands closing around holding her close to him.

"Happy 19th birthday Anaya." InuYasha whispered as he leaned down to her ear.

She gasped, she had forgotten her own birthday, and all these years, InuYasha had kept track?

She gasped again when she felt him kissing the side of her neck.

He turned her around to where she faced him, and he kissed her deeply.

Anaya couldn't help it, she leaned more into him, slowly putting her arms around his neck.

This was actually their first REAL kiss.

As Anaya's arms went around his neck, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his silky hair.

After a few more minutes, Anaya had to pull back.

InuYasha had almost forgotten, Anaya was just a human, he had to be careful.

He released her but still looked down at her lovingly.

"Thank you for the gift InuYasha. I couldn't have asked for anything better." Anaya said.

"You want to head back and get some breakfast?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah." Anaya said, taking his hand as they walked down the hill, InuYasha having to carry her halfway down, because she was beginning to lose her balance and go tumbling down.

When they returned to the house, everyone had awoken.

"They are right here!" Rin said happily when the two came in the door.

"Where have you two been?" Izayoi asked.

"I went to show Anaya the sunrise, it was my birthday present for her." InuYasha said.

"Well that was so nice of you." Izayoi smiled.

"Sesshomaru, can we go see the sunrise sometime?" Rin asked as he came in the room.

"Maybe." He said, as he walked past her.

"If he doesn't take you, I will, or InuYasha." InuTaisho came in.

Anaya wanted to help Izayoi with breakfast, but Izayoi said that today was Anaya's 'Lazy day'.

After a good, long breakfast, everyone said they had their own errands to run.

Sesshomaru and InuTaisho were going to go check on the dog demon territory, Izayoi said she was going to do some more shopping, InuYasha of course was going to go with Izayoi.

"I'm going to Totosai's workshop and make some more tools." Anaya said.

"Are you sure you want to do that Anaya, you don't have to." Izayoi said.

"It's ok, I want to." Anaya smiled.

"And what about me?" Rin asked.

"Rin, today you can shop with Izayoi, you can help her pick you out some new clothes, that one is worn and tattered." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded.

Everyone exited the house after the dishes were cleaned.

Rin was amazed when she saw Sesshomaru's true form.

He took off to the sky.

"Looks like we have another member of the family." InuTaisho said.

"You have me, InuYasha has Anaya, and now Sesshomaru has Rin, what else would we need?" Izayoi asked.

"I knew he would have in him some day to find someone to protect." InuTaisho said.

"Well, that's what he gets for hanging around Anaya." Izayoi said, looking over at InuYasha and Anaya, referring to Sesshomaru.

"I'll be back soon, if nothing is reported." InuTaisho said, kissing his love gently.

Anaya blushed thinking of her own little kiss with InuYasha, and gently pulled Rin close to her, for hiding. **(A/N: You know, like in movies they do that LOL)**

InuTaisho then transformed, and was fast after Sesshomaru.

"Well Rin, are you ready?" Izayoi asked.

Rin nodded, she was still a little shy around everyone.

The group headed towards the village.

Anaya watched as Izayoi, Rin and InuYasha went into the little market with clothes.

She made her way over to Totosai.

"Good morning Totosai, do you mind if I use some of your tools to make weapons?" Anaya asked.

"Why sure, if you need to make a sword of any kind, let me know, I will gladly help you out." Totosai said.

"Thank you." Anaya said, and walked past him, into the back, trying to plan out her first demon slaying weapon.

After making a little blueprint of the weapon, she began to get to work.

She moved away from her new creation, going to get a new tool.

When she came back there was a little...Bug on the weapon.

He looked up at Anaya.

"Hey you haven't seen InuTaisho around have you?" The bug squeaked out.

Anaya's eyes widened, and she screamed.

...

Inuyasha's ears twitched once as a familiar scream went into his ears.

"Anaya!" He shouted, bursting out of the store, the clothes on hangers blowing against the left behind wind, leaving Izayoi and RIn standing confused.

InuYasha made it to Totosai's shack in a blink of an eye, busting through the door had a sign 'Weapon Room'.

Anaya looked over at him quickly at the unexpected bust in.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"There was a... Talking bug here, he took off when I screamed." Anaya said.

InuYasha blinked, "Talking bug?"

"I know, I am hallucinating, sorry." Anaya said ashamed.

"No, it's not that, it's just, there's only one bug I know that talks." InuYasha said looking around the room.

Suddenly, Anaya slapped the side of her neck.

A little figure floated down after she removed her hand.

InuYasha caught the flat figure, and once it landed, he returned to his normal shape.

"InuYasha, is that you? I haven't seen you since you were a little pup." The bug squeaked.

"You know this thing?" Anaya asked.

"Don't call me a 'thing', I have a name you know, and it's..."

The bug was stopped when InuYasha's two fingers squeezed the little bug, picking him up looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Myoga, what are you doing going around scaring people, especially Anaya?" InuYasha asked.

"I didn't mean to do it. I was looking for your father, I didn't think Totosai would have company." Myoga the flea said.

InuYasha let the bug rest back on his hand.

"So wait, who are you?" Anaya asked.

"I have already said, or InuYasha said it for me, I am Myoga." The flea said.

"Yes I know that, but... InuYasha, who is he?" Anaya asked him, looking up at InuYasha.

"I guess he's a friend of my father."

"Any idea where I might find him?" Myoga asked.

"He just left to go check on the dog demon territory." InuYasha said.

"Well in that case, I'll just keep waiting around." Myoga said, and was preparing to leap off, but Inuyasha caught him.

"Oh no you don't, I think we're gonna keep you, I bet he's just wondering where you are." InuYasha said.

"Anaya, I'll keep Myoga with me, he'll be better off with me." InuYasha said, putting the flea in his pocket as if it were a normal object.

"Izayoi is almost done shopping, want me to come back and get you when your done?" InuYasha asked.

"No, it's ok, I was just about to leave anyway." Anaya said.

InuYasha nodded.

Anaya put away the weapon making tools, and followed InuYasha.

"What was that all about?" Izayoi asked, coming out of the shop, with new clothes for Rin.

"This." InuYasha pulled in his pocket, pulling out Myoga.

"Hmm, he's been wondering where you disappeared to." Izayoi said, looking down at the flea.

"Only been hiding in Totosai's workshop for all those years." InuYasha said.

Myoga laughed nervously.

"Is that bug nice?" Rin asked.

"yes." Izayoi said.

"can I hold it?" She asked.

InuYasha lowered his hand and dropped the little flea in the girls' hand.

Rin giggled at the little flea.

"No biting." InuYasha told the flea before they headed home.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got it." Myoga said.

When they arrived home, Myoga hopped off somewhere in the house.

"Great, now he's gone to hide again." InuYasha said.

"No, you're father will track him down." Izayoi said.

Not long after those words, the two dog demons returned home.

"Are you sure you have enough clothes there?" InuTaisho asked looking down at the many Kimonos they had bought.

"Yes. Rin picked them all out." Izayoi said.

"You got an old friend hiding somewhere in the house, father." InuYasha said, taking his eyes off the TV.

"That pesky flea. Where did he go off to. It's been years." InuTaisho said, and he went into his room, where surely enough the little flea was, exlaining himself to the dog demon.

Anaya giggled at the little scene as she relaxed against InuYasha when he sat back against the couch, and they refocused their sights on the TV.

Now they were older, they were watching both of their new favorite shows, The Vampire Diaries.

**(A/N: Forgive me, those of you who haven't seen this show, but it's going to be my little ending.)**

On TV:

"You want me." Damon says.

"Excuse me?" Elena laughs out.

"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you've even dreamed about me." Damon says.

Silence. Strange look in Damon's eyes.

"And right now, you want to kiss me." Damon says.

Elena looks the way Damon wants her to, and he starts to lean foward which earns him a hard slap.

-.-.-.-.-

Anaya bursts out laughing.

"Hey he deserved that, the big pervert." InuYasha said, then began laughing with her.

**A/N: Ok, guys, those of you who have not seen the vampire diaries, it is not an Anime. So it's kinda weird, but still, in the beginning of my story, InuYasha WAS watching Wizards of Waverly place.**

**By the way, Random thoughts on shows ok?**

**No way do I own, InuYasha, InuTaisho, Izayoi, Rin, Sesshomaru, Damon, Elena, or anyone else from the shows. I only own Anaya who came from my own personal imagination.**

**Please leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	24. Chapter 24: Two Enemies Join Forces

**Chapter 24: Two enemies join forces.**

The priestess, Kikyo, watched through the trees, seeing the demon with a red Kimono, and the young woman along his side.

They seemed to be happy.

Kikyo turned away from them, and went off deeper into the forest, on her way, she her foot landed on a twig, which snapped.

Kikyo, knowing how sharp a demons' hearing was, she gasped and hid behind the nearest tree.

InuYasha had stopped, his ears twitching and he looked out at the forest, he could catch that familiar scent, the scent that scared the living daylights out of him the other day.

"InuYasha what's wrong?" Anaya asked.

"N-nothing, I just thought I heard something." InuYasha said, and he pushed it aside, and continued walking in the house, with Anaya by his side.

Kikyo peeked behind the tree, watching them go in.

She sighed almost relieved, and continued her way.

She passed many villages, she planned to head back to her home village, to check on her sister Kaede.

When night came, she continued walking, in yet again, another forest.

She could sense a demonic aura.

When she heard a rustle of leaves, she stopped, looking around warily.

Another rustle of leaves blew, and the sound of something or someone hitting the ground.

"Who is there, show yourself." Kikyo said.

A light chuckle came from her left.

She turned, and saw before her, a white figure behind the bushes.

She bravely made her way to the bushes, and what was on the other side, was what she sensed as a demon, but there was a slight human side in him.

This demon was wearing a baboon pelt.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked.

"Why, my appologies, my name is... Onigumo. Might you be lost?" He asked.

"No, what are you doing here? Why have you made yourself visible to me?" Kikyo asked.

"Maybe I was hunting you." The voice inside the mask said.

Kikyo pulled out an arrow, and rested it against her bow, raising it slightly, preparing for this demons' attack.

"Or maybe I just wanted to talk." He said.

"About what?" Kikyo asked.

"Say, have you heard of the demon, InuYasha?" The demon asked.

Kikyo lowered her bow and arrow slowly, now in curiosity.

"Yes, I have heard of the name." Kikyo said.

She saw a smile form beneath the demons' mask.

"I have had many encounters with him, he is a very strong and powerful demon, and posseses a dark heart." The demon said.

"What makes you say that? When I saw him, he had a human girl with him and he seemed to be happy with her." Kikyo said.

"That's just it, you never know what he really plans on doing to this human girl. Come with me, I will show you something." The demon said, and turned walking off.

Kikyo was hesitant, who was he? What did he want with her?  
>She followed after him slowly.<p>

When he had stopped, she walked beside him, and what she saw, shocked her.

"This is all that was left of this boy when I found him. He his marks smelled that of InuYasha, the son of the great dog demon." The demon spoke.

Kikyo stared down at the dead human boy, and a hatred filled her eyes, so this InuYasha WAS evil!

But, she had to keep this to herself for now, she still had to know what THIS demon wanted with her.

"Ok, you have proven to me, that this InuYasha is indeed evil, what do you want me to do about it?" Kikyo asked.

The demon laughed, "I have tried for many decades to hunt down this demon, I was hoping you could be of some assistance."

She knew it, this demon was going to try and use her, then try to kill her. "And how can I trust that you won't kill me after this task?"

"Clever, I will not kill you, that is not my doing, that is the person who attacked this boy." The demon said, turning to her.

Kikyo began to consider helping him.

"And you never know, that human girl might be next." The demon said.

He turned to her, waiting for her answer.

"I'll help you. But if you are setting a trap for me, I will kill you." She said.

"You may trust me, what may I call you?" He asked.

"Kikyo." She said.

...Naraku...

He smiled, his little plan was working.

He had killed that boy, but made it look like claw marks.

This priestess, yes he feared her deep down, but if he had her to trust him, and on her side, he'd be invincible, finally, he was going to be able to get revenge on the dog demons.

He wanted to laugh at how foolish they were for thinking they killed her, especially the human girl, who had used her weapons impressively, the whole time, they were fighting a puppet.

Now, he was ready to face them, now that he had her with him, and when he was done with her, he'd drive his own claws and tenticles through her body and rip her up like he had done the boy.

Now, he was unstoppable.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

**And whoever likes Kikyo, uh, I kinda don't so, yeah, this is her stupid personality.**

**So, Leave some reviews, next chapter we will return to the dog demon group.**

**~Wolflover235**


	25. Chapter 25: Help

**Chapter 25: Help.**

Anaya was disturbed in her peaceful rest, when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened her eyes, listening to the knock.

When she sat up, she then remembered, that her and InuYasha had stayed up half of the night, watching their TV show marathon, so they were knocked out at the couch.

Anaya smiled down at the sleeping InuYasha.

Another knock sounded at the door, and Anaya got up, slowly moving to the door.

When she opened it, she almost wanted to immediately slam it shut.

The woman she saw the other day, who had scared InuYasha half to death, had found out where he lived.

"Anaya, I am sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping you could be of some assistance." Kikyo said.

"What is it?" Anaya asked.

"Well, there is a village that I am heading to, that has been terrorized by a demon, I have heard this demon is very strong, he goes by the name of Goshinki." Kikyo said.

Something inside of Anaya sparked, this thing she was describing was a demon, Anaya was a demon slayer, why COULDN'T she help her?

"Anaya what are you doing over...Here." InuYasha came up to Anaya's side and stared in hidden horror at the Kikyo.

"You must be InuYasha, do not worry, I mean no harm to you." Kikyo said.

InuYasha still stared at her with his same expression.

Anaya sighed, "Kikyo said there is a demon in a village where she is heading, and was asking if I could help her."

InuYasha then snapped his head down at Anaya. "What? You're not going are you?"

Anaya looked at him, then at Kikyo, then sighed again, "I am a demon slayer, it's my job to dispose demons, the evil ones at least."

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" InuYasha said, closing the door slowly, and then pulling Anaya away from it.

"Anaya are you crazy! I don't mind you slaying demons, that's great actually, but with her? No way, I just met her, you need to get her out of here before Sesshomaru or even my father awakens." Inuyasha said.

"It's not about you InuYasha, I am doing this for me, for the village." Anaya said.

"I am not going to let you go by yourself with someone that I fear, and that my father does not trust. Please Anaya." Inuyasha begged.

"InuYasha, don't start that again, you know it breaks my heart to hear you say those things." Anaya said, holding his face in her hands.

Inuyasha was silent for a few minutes, then answered, "I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?" Anaya asked.

"Yes, absolutely sure."

Anaya nodded, and went back to the door.

"I will help you, but, Inuyasha is coming with me." Anaya said.

"Wonderful, I am sure he can help us to." Kikyo said.

"So, when do we leave?" Anaya asked.

"Whenever you are ready, I will await you right over there." Kikyo said, and walked off.

Anaya closed the door, and walked back up to InuYasha.

"One more time, are you sure you want to do this?" InuYasha asked.

"yes, I'm positive." Anaya said.

"Sure about what?" InuTaisho came in.

"um, I just found out there there is a village that is being terrorized by a demon, and I am going to go kill it" Anaya said.

"Oh, be careful ok Anaya?" InuTaisho said.

"No worries." Anaya smiled.

"I'm coming with her." InuYasha said.

"Oh, that's why I shouldn't worry?" InuTaisho asked.

"Well, I have to get back to the village and get the weapons that I have made in Totosai's work shop." Anaya said.

"You have met Totosai huh?" InuTaisho asked.

"Yes. Come on InuYasha." Anaya said, and they walked out of the house.

The walk was silent, too silent for Anaya, usually InuYasha ALWAYS had something to say.

She looked him over, he looked as if he didn't want her to do this, as if he were worries, as if...

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Anaya asked, stopping.

InuYasha turned to her, "Anaya, there was something I wanted to tell you, but... I can't say it right now, not like this."

"What do you mean, tell me what?" Anaya asked.

"I just wanted to ask you if... you wanted to..."

"We are heading this way for the village." Kikyo's voice interrupted.

Anaya shook herself from his eyes, and looked over at Kikyo.

"Ok, I am just going by our village to get some weapons." Anaya said.

Kikyo nodded and again walked off.

Anaya waited until she was far enough, and then looked back at InuYasha, "Wanted to what?"

"Nothing, just forget it." InuYasha said, then walked past her, leading her down to the village.

Anaya watched him for a minute before following.

What did he want to say? What did he want to say so much that stopped him when Kikyo came?

She wondered about this the whole way to the village.

**A/N: Ok, see if you guys can guess what InuYasha wanted to say! I will update if someone gets it right, or close to right.**

**Please leave some reviews!  
>~Wolflover235<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: The True Demon Within

**Chapter 26: The True Demon Within**

InuYasha and Anaya silently followed Kikyo to this village that claimed to have an unstoppable demon.

InuYasha could swear he felt someone else following them, and considering they were getting closer to the demons' lair, he had to keep an eye out.

"We're here." Kikyo said, stopping before a village that was not far from them.

The woman had indeed told the truth, there was a huge demon that hovered over a house as if to pick something from it, this demon was huge.

"You two distract it, and I will find the target to bring him down." Kikyo said.

"Right." Anaya said, immediately ready to fight, and she ran off.

"Anaya!" InuYasha shouted, running after her.

He couldn't let her face this thing, of course he had been foolish enough to think that the demon would be small and easy to handle, almost like the one he saw her fight, but this one, no way.

As they got closer, the more larger the demon looked.

Anaya gasped, stopping to look up, up, and even more higher, the body of this demon never ending.

InuYasha stood beside her.

The demon looked down at the two.

"A young half breed and mortal come to slay me." The demon let out a laugh.

"How does he know that I'm half?" InuYasha asked.

"Foolish teenagers, I can read every thought running in your head, young girl, yours holds fear, InuYasha, you fear me to." The demon said.

"Anaya, stay back, this demon is not fit for you." InuYasha said.

He leapt up towards the demon, his claws outstretched.

The demon laughed, and swiped InuYasha back like he was nothing.

"InuYasha!" Anaya went over to him.

He was already trying to get up. "Anaya look out!"

She turned and saw the demons' clawed hand coming towards her.

Anaya brought out her sword and amazingly stopped the demons hand by the sword.

She was struggling though, because now the demon was pressing down on the sword trying to bring it down on Anaya.

"Leave her alone!" InuYasha shouted, and this time he got a good swipe with his claws, a scratch mark remaining on the side of the demons' face all the way down.

That distracted the demon, and he pulled his hand back from Anaya's sword.

Anaya dropped to the ground, breathing heavily, her arms felt numb, she was already wounded and tired, and weakened.

"Anaya, are you ok?" InuYasha asked, coming to her, using his spare time before the demon could regain himself.

"InuYasha, he's too strong, but we have to keep fighting." Anaya said tiredly.

"No." InuYasha said.

Anaya forced herself up with her sword in hand, and charged towards the demon.

Luckily, she got a good swipe at its leg, nearly cutting it off, but not quite.

"You wretched fool!" The demon growled.

"Anaya look out!" InuYasha shouted, trying to rush to her, but he was already too late.

The demons' huge hand, swiped at Anaya, knocking her back far away, and landed not so nicely on the hard ground.

"Anaya!" InuYasha shouted, moving over to her.

He bent before her, he knew that since he was half demon he could survive a fall like this and be ok in no time, but Anaya, she was knocked out cold.

"Foolish children, why do you think you could ever fight me?" The demon growled coming up to them.

InuYasha felt something spark within him, he felt like his blood was burning, he felt like, he wanted to kill this thing, like a lot of adrinaline was pumping into him.

His eyesight began turning red.

"Now to finish you off, any last words young half-breed?" The demon said.

"Yes." InuYasha said in a growling voice, which surprised Goshinki and Kikyo, who had been watching the whole scene.

"Prepare. To. Die!" InuYasha growled, feeling this incredible urge.

He leapt up from Anaya, and attacked the demon, except this time, his nails were more sharper, his fangs were long curved.

...

Anaya slowly began coming back to reality, she felt dizzy, but she slowly sat up.

When her vision came back, she looked down at her surroundings, she was shocked to see the demon Goshinki's head laying on the ground.

She gasped and jumped up moving away.

Her back met a hard body, and when she turned, she saw InuYasha, but... He looked so different.

His eyes were... Red, and he didn't look like himself.

She slowly moved back, as she heard his low growls.

"I-InuYasha?" Anaya shook out.

InuYasha let out another growl, lifting his hand which had super sharp and long nails on them, and held blood, the demons' blood.

"I-Inu..Yasha, d-don't do this." Anaya said, not wanting to back away from him anymore, she didn't want to be afraid of him.

She had now realized, he had lost over to his demon side, no telling what he could do.

"Are you ready to die to, worthless young mortal." InuYasha growled, moving up to her.

Anaya gasped, this wasn't him, he would NEVER call her that.

She didn't want to believe those words he was saying, she couldn't bring herself to believe them.

She held back tears, and without a second thought, she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him before he could try to do anything. "InuYasha, please, remember who I am! I am Anaya, your best friend, actually, I think we are more than friends." Anaya looked up at him, "I love you InuYasha, please stop!" She buried her face in his Kimono, despite the smell of blood he had on it.

The lost InuYasha, was about to just lift his claws and slice her up, but her voice, he felt another shock through his body.

He felt his normal self, he wondered what had just happened, he then remembered that Anaya had been hurt, he was about to call to her, but then he looked down at the crying girl, clinging on to him, whispering his name.

"Anaya? What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

She gasped looking up at him. "InuYasha, you're back to normal." Anaya smiled.

"Back to normal? What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked.

"You... You don't remember? Your demon side took over, you almost wanted to kill me." Anaya said.

InuYasha's eyes widened at her words, he had been close to kiling her? Yet why was she holding onto him as if she was going to allow it?

InuYasha then remembered Kikyo, he began to wonder if that woman had set this trap, he looked around warily, but...She was gone.

"I'm sorry Anaya, I didn't mean to." InuYasha said.

"I know you didn't." Anaya said, slightly smiling.

"Let's go back home." InuYasha said.

"Wait, where's Kikyo?" Anaya asked.

"She disappeared, I'm beginning to wonder if she set a trap." InuYasha said.

Anaya began to consider that too, and all this time.

'Was Kikyo TRYING to issolate or even try to kill Anaya to get her away from me?' InuYasha thought.

With that in his head, he then knew, this woman, if he ever came across her again, he would kill her.

With Anaya hanging onto InuYasha, they headed home.

...

Kikyo had made her escape plan, she didn't want to be near this InuYasha, she didn't care what this Onigumo did.

Speak of the devil, he appeared before her.

"Kikyo, I trust you have killed InuYasha?" The man asked.

"All this time, were you trying to get Anaya, the human girl killed?" Kikyo asked.

"Well done, you have tried to unlock my secrets, yes, I planned to do that so I could get her out of my way to kill InuYasha." The man said.

Kikyo hated herself, she had been used to kill a human, or try to.

And for that, she pulled out an arrow and set it on her bow, this time deterimined to kill this demon.

Before she could let go, a swarm of bugs came towards her, she dropped her weapon trying to swat them away, but there were too many, they began eating at her flesh, she began feeling paralyzed as she fell to the hard ground.

The bugs left her, and returned to the demons' side.

He walked up to her.

"You..." Kikyo tried to say.

"I said I wouldn't kill you." The demon said, and he took off his baboon mask.

Kikyo immediately knew who that was, 'Naraku.' She thought.

"I didn't say anything about my poisonous insects staying away from her, nor did I ever gaurantee your safety." Naraku said.

Kikyo stared at him with hatred, but all that left her eyes, she began feeling tired, the last thing she saw before dying, was the demon turning into a mound of miasma and flying off.


	27. Chapter 27: Truth

**A/N: This chapter is the chapter you have been waiting for, my question you answered on chapter 25. Please enjoy. (Sigh, yes slight sexual content.) **

**Do not Own Inuyasha, otherwise Sesshomaru wouldn't act like he is going to act close to the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 27: Truth.**

InuYasha was trying really hard to remember what he did, or almost did to Anaya when he lost himself.

She didn't have any scratch marks on her, so he was halfway relieved.

"InuYasha, are you ok?" Anaya broke him out of his inner sorrow.

"Anaya, are you sure you are ok?" InuYasha asked.

Anaya sighed, stopping, and InuYasha immediately felt afraid, there was something he had done. "InuYasha, I am fine, it was you I was worried about."

"I'm not worried about me. I am worried about you, I can't believe I almost hurt you and..."

InuYasha was cut short with Anaya pulling him closer to her and kissing him, this was a kiss of question, if that he still cared about her, if he still loved her.

Of course he did, which he showed by returning her kiss.

After she pulled back, he kept himself near her, as if he didn't want her to stop.

"If you hurt me, I would never be afraid of you." Anaya said, hugging him.

InuYasha slowly returned the hug, almost afraid to hug her.

As he hugged her, he caught a scent of blood.

He looked confused, it wasn't Anaya, but who?

InuYasha slowly pulled back, taking a whiff of the air.

"What is it?" Anaya asked concerned.

"It's the smell of blood, but it smells familiar." InuYasha said.

"Goshinki's blood?" Anaya asked.

"No, this one is human..." InuYasha paused as a victim came in his mind.

"Anaya, can you make it back home from here? It's not that far." InuYasha said.

"Yes, of course." Anaya said.

InuYasha nodded, and flit off into the trees.

The scent was stronger now, and it wasn't far from the dead demon.

It was within the forest she was hiding from, and not too far from where she might have fled... Kikyo.

Finally he found her, lying on the ground.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha said unsure as he dropped down to her.

She was barely alive, but she used that strength to open her eyes.

"You...Found...Me." She whispered.

"Well, the scent of your blood wasn't that hard." InuYasha said.

"Forgive me, I made a mistake." Kikyo whispered.

"Mistaken that you were trying to kill Anaya and I?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.

"The man who told me these stories were all lies, he had me to believe that you were a dark hearted demon, and that you were hunting Anaya, but, when he told me to lure you in and he created the demon, I had no idea he wanted to kill both of you." Kikyo said.

"Who was it?" InuYasha asked.

"He tricked me and said his name was Onigumo, but when he revealed himself, I recognized the face, and his name was Naraku."

InuYasha almost lost his breath, he could have sworn that Anaya said she killed him.

"T-That can't be, we killed him." InuYasha said doubtfully.

"Naraku... Is a sneaky demon, the one you might have killed, was a puppet." Kikyo said.

So who they had killed was a puppet, nothing else.

"I was really hoping... To see you again...Before I died. I found you..Very interesting, you were the only demon I had met with such a pure heart. InuYasha. Don't let anything change that." Kikyo said.

He wanted to comfort her, but he knew her time was up, she had used all in her hearts' power to speak to him, and now, it could beat no more. He watched as her eyes fell.

"Rest in peace, Kikyo." InuYasha said, sliding one of his clawed finger down her cheek.

After he was done looking over her, he stood and headed back to Anaya.

'Naraku, we will find you and hunt you down.' InuYasha thought to himself.

When he returned back home, he had a surprising hug from his father.

"InuYasha, we were just about to come search for you, Anaya told us the whole thing." InuTaisho said.

He looked over at Anaya.

"Why did you let your demon side take over?" InuTaisho asked.

"It wasn't his fault." Anaya said, coming up to them.

"Anaya, this is something you do not understand, we need to talk alone, please leave us, go talk with Rin please." InuTaisho said.

Anaya nodded and walked into the house.

"InuYasha, why did you let your demon side take over?" InuTaisho asked.

"I-I don't know, it was... Uncontrollable. I couldn't help it, the demon was too hard to fight, and I saw Anaya get hurt and...Something just came over me." InuYasha said.

"Did you lose yourself just to protect her?" InuTaisho asked.

"No, from what I could see I was almost close to killing her too, father please tell me what is happening." InuYasha said.

InuTaisho was silent for minutes.

"You're demon side is taking more action." Sesshomaru said, stopping the silence.

"Is that it?" InuYasha asked his father.

"Yes, I believe that's what it is. But, it's not supposed to happen, something must have triggered it." InuTaisho said.

"Well, I was fighting a demon ten times my size, it couldn't have been hard to come out, but it only happened after Anaya got harmed." InuYasha said.

InuTaisho sighed, "It shouldn't happen again. My blood inside yours shouldn't trigger that often."

"So, it won't happen again right?" InuYasha asked.

"It should not." InuTaisho said.

InuYasha sighed, "Ok, that brings us on to our second problem."

After a few moments of silence, "Naraku's back."

"That's impossible, we killed him." Sesshomaru said.

"The lady Kikyo told me that the one we killed was a puppet, a trick, the one she met was far more evil and dangerous." InuYasha said.

"Wait, you talked with that priestess, InuYasha I told you not to..."

"It's ok, she wasn't after me, she was tricked by naraku, which now she is dead, he killed her." InuYasha said.

InuTaisho sighed, "We will hunt for him, thank you InuYasha."

InuYasha nodded, and went into the house, on his way in he got a relieved hug from his mom.

He went straight for Anaya's room, he was surprised to see Rin resting in Sesshomaru's bed and Anaya sitting on her bed...Looking deep in thought.

"Anaya, are you ok?" InuYasha asked, closing the door, and sitting on the bed next to her.

She gasped as if she just realized he was there, "Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

She scooted over a little to give him some room.

"I don't believe you." InuYasha said, moving close to her.

"What?" Anaya asked, confused.

"I don't believe you, Anaya, tell me what's wrong." InuYasha said, having a feeling it was about something when he lost himself.

She didn't want to bring it up, of course she knew the real him, but the words he spoke...She had to tell him.

She broke into tears. "InuYasha"

She wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened Anaya, tell me, what all happened when I was gone?" InuYasha asked.

She pulled back to look at him, "you said some...Things."

"What did I say?" He asked.

"I know it wasn't you but...It just...Sounded so real." Anaya said.

"What did I say Anaya?" he asked again.

"You called me..." She stopped.

He waited, suddenly afraid of what he had called her.

She mumbled something.

"What?" He asked.

"A worthless human." She cried out.

InuYasha felt hurt, had he really called her that? No, she'd never forgive him, why does she keep staying with me, that is the worst thing a girl should hear, especially when she's been living with kind demons her whole life.

"Anaya, I-I didn't mean to say that...I don't know how to apologize for something like that. You don't have to stay here anymore." He said, waiting for her to just pop up and leave the house.

"no, I don't care what you call me, I'll never leave you." She said.

"But, Anaya, what I just said to you, I'll never forgive myself for, you do know that I never meant it right? You're the only human I know that I have ever felt love for, besides mom. You're the only one that has ever mattered to me, and then I mess up and say that to you?" InuYasha said.

"You didn't mean it, that's all that matters." Anaya said.

"Please Anaya, I want to know that you forgive me. I will never live with myself knowing that deep down I am hurting you."

She tightened her arms around him, hugging him tighter, "I forgive you InuYasha, it wasn't your fault."

He returned her hug, holding her against him, he couldn't believe that he said something like that, where did that demon-mouth come from?

"Ok, father is going to the western lands to..."

Anaya jumped when Sesshomaru came in the room.

"Never mind." He said, and retreated out.

InuYasha looked over at Anaya's scared expression as she looked at him.

They burst out laughing.

"What a way to ruin a moment." Anaya laughed.

"Yes, thank you very much." Inuyasha said, but mainly to the door.

InuYasha was surprised when Anaya found her way back in his arms and kissed him.

He immediately responded.

Her arms went around his neck as he felt her pull him down, which he wanted to join her, but he had to do something first...

"Wait." InuYasha said, as they were halway laid down.

"I never got to ask you." Inuyasha said.

"Ask me what?" Anaya asked.

"Anaya, do you forgive me?" He asked first.

"yes."

"Will you..be my mate?" He asked slowly.

This question took her by surprise, her eyes widened.

He could clearly see the blush on her face.

"You do not?" He asked.

She was still in shock.

He was about to go back on the question, but he slowly saw her head nod. "D-Does this mean we..." She started.

"You can be with me forever." InuYasha said.

She smiled, "I will always be with you."

He slowly smiled back at her.

"I love you Anaya." He said.

"I love you too, InuYasha." She said, and he returned his lips back down on hers.

Anaya laid back down, with him following her.

She was slow at first, and InuYasha almost wanted to pull back, but he couldn't, not now, he wanted her.

His hands slid up her body, removing her shirt.

Now that she was almost bare, he wanted to be careful, considering he still had sharp claws.

When he felt her work off his Kimono, an electric shock came through his body, and he had a vision of himself, the moment he was in his demon form.

"Are you ok?" Anaya asked, noticing his shiver.

He nodded, forgetting about the vision.

As long as he didn't hurt her physically, he wasn't going to worry about it.

Once he felt her warm skin against his, he knew, she was his and no one else's.

Right in the end of this, he had to mark her, he felt the need to.

As she began to calm down to her tired unconcsiousness, he tried gently to bite the side of her neck.

She gasped, tiredly, holding her grip on him.

Now what would remain, was four punctures, they would heal from bleeding, but the bite marks would forever remain.

If only they could stay like this forever, without any more dangers to face... Naraku for instance.

That night, InuYasha got to try out Anaya's bed, he helped them both in the sheets, and kept her tightly in his arms.

He didn't want to tell her about Naraku, not after what he had seen the way he saw Kikyo.

Now that he saw what Naraku could REALLY do, he wasn't going to let Anaya get involved with this.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hmm, try to guess who they are going to meet in the next chapter!**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	28. Chapter 28: A New Recruit

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Been busy, also busy with other stories. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 28: New Recruit

Anaya awoke to the sun shining down on her face.

She was still a little drowsy at first, wanting to go back to sleep, but she couldn't.

Slowly, she sat up, once the sheets moved away from her, she felt extremely cold and...Bare.

Anaya gasped, looking down at the sleeping half dog demon beside her.

She put a hand on the side of her neck, where she felt two little punctures beneath her fingertips.

'It wasn't a dream.' Anaya thought out.

As quiet as she could, she snuch out of the bed, allowing InuYasha to sleep.

She walked over to her closet, picking out some decent clothes, and got dressed, and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

FIrst thing, she went into the kitchen, where of course Izayoi was.

"Goodmorning Anaya, Have you seen InuYasha?" She asked.

Anaya was silent, and a little nervous.

Izayoi looked over at her.

"He's, uh, sleeping." Anaya said.

"He's not in his room though, how could he be sleeping I checked his room not too long ago..." Izayoi stopped, and looked Anaya over.

A thought coming to her, she walked up to Anaya.

"Look up." Izayoi said gently.

Anaya obeyed.

"So that's where he's been." Izayoi said, touching the little marks.

"Wait, you're not upset that he...You know..."

"No dear, he has been in love with you since the day you two met." Izayoi smiled.

"But...The mark, is it bad?" Anaya asked.

"No, look." Izayoi said, and she bent down to Anaya a little, and tilted her head up.

Sure enough, Anaya saw similar bite marks on the side of her neck, except they were a little bit larger.

"They stay?" Anaya asked.

"Yes, it always stays with you. To ward off other demons." Izayoi said.

Anaya was wondering just what other demons would be out there, with a desire to mate a human.

"You're not, unhappy about this are you?" Izayoi asked.

"No, I am happy. I'm happy about everything." Anaya said.

Little footsteps came into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Rin." Izayoi said.

"Hello." She smiled. "Can I go outside?"

"Why of course you can." Izayoi said.

"Ok, tell Lord Sesshomaru that I am leaving please." Rin said, and left.

After a few moments of silence, Anaya turned back to izayoi.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Anaya asked.

"Maybe she feels comfortable calling him that." Izayoi said.

Anaya shrugged.

"So, does this make me...Pregnant?" Anaya asked.

"Yes." Izayoi answered simply.

Anaya sighed nervously. "Ok."

After a long breakfast, Anaya and Izayoi talked more, until InuYasha came in.

"Oh, hi InuYasha." Anaya said.

"We need to talk Anaya." He said, and walked off.

Anaya was confused, but followed him, out the door, and into the woods.

"Where are we going InuYasha?" Anaya asked, starting to get scared.

He stopped at last and faced her.

"Are you mad at me?" InuYasha asked.

Mad? Why would she be mad? What had he done?

"No." Anaya shook her head.

"If you are, don't hide it, I made the mistake." InuYasha said.

"What mistake?" Anaya asked.

"This." InuYasha held his hand out, stroking her neck where the mark was.

"I'm fine with that, I'm happy." Anaya said.

"Are you sure? You do know what a demons' mark means right?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, Izayoi went over it with me. InuYasha, don't feel bad, I really enjoyed last night. Didn't you?" She asked.

"Hell yeah I did." InuYasha said.

Anaya giggled, "Then don't worry, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you." She said, and kissed him.

When she pulled back, she smiled at him.

He smiled back almost dumly, but then his ears twitched.

"Watch out!" He shouted, grabbing onto her, and leapt in the air.

A white object had been inches from hitting them.

It returned back into the hand of someone.

InuYasha landed back on the ground, putting Anaya behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Silence Demon!" The female shouted, running towards him.

Anaya quickly moved in front of Inuyasha, she knew this must have been a demon slayer.

"NO!" Anaya shouted, spreading her arms out, as if to protect all of InuYasha.

The slayer stopped in her tracks, surprised that a human was helping this demon.

"Stand back, you can't trust him." The slayer said.

"Oh yes I can." Anaya said in a powerful upset tone.

"Who are you?" The slayer asked.

"Why don't you answer him first." Anaya said, moving her eyes over, pointing towards InuYasha.

The slayer removed her mask, Anaya recognized it as the gas mask.

"My name is Sango." She said.

"Why are you trying to go after Inuyasha?" Anaya asked.

"Inu who?" Sango asked.

"Inu...Yasha." Anaya pronounced slowly.

"Why should I not? He's a demon." Sango said.

"Is that really your excuse? Look at him, was he hurting anything?" Anaya moved aside.

"What are you trying to get at? You are just some twisted human girl, who's gotten yourself hypnotized by this demon." Sango said.

"If I was hypnotized, he'd be ordering me to fight you right now, stop coming up with excuses, because, I am a demon slayer too, I can sense their auras, can't you sense his?" Anaya asked.

Sango was surprized by that, but looked over at InuYasha.

"He's a...Half demon?" She asked confused.

"Yes, and he doesn't want to fight you, he's nice, sweet, and kind." Anaya said, looking over at InuYasha, who smiled back.

Sango sighed, and took a couple steps towards the two, until InuYasha alertedly looked at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. See?" Sango dropped her boomerang.

Inuyasha still glared at her.

"Uh, he can smell your sword." Anaya said, noticing the sword tied to her waist.

Sango sighed irritated, but removed that too.

"Sorry for trying to hurt you." Sango said, as she walked up to them.

"I'm kind of used to it, your not the first slayer that tried to hurt me." Inuyasha said, looking down at Anaya.

Anaya laughed nervously, looking at Sango.

"I see." Sango said.

"So, what brings you here?" Anaya asked.

"Well, I'm here because of my brother." Sango said.

"What about your brother?" Anaya asked.

"Well, he was taken by someone." Sango said.

"Who was it?" Anaya asked.

Sango was quiet for a minute, but looked up at them and said, "Naraku."

**A/N: UH OH! InuYasha has tried so hard to keep the Naraku thing a secret. Now we all know he's alive.**

**Leave some reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


	29. Chapter 29: Secrets Out

**Chapter 29: Secrets Out**

"Naraku?" Anaya gasped out shocked.

InuYasha felt his stomach drop, he had tried to keep this from her.

"Do you know of him?" Sango asked.

"Y-yes. But...We killed him." Anaya said.

Sango blinked, "You must be thinking of another demon, because the Naraku I know is very much alive."

Anaya turned to InuYasha, "Do you know something about this?"

InuYasha sighed, he couldn't hide it now, "Yes. Yesterday when I told you to return home, it was because I could smell blood...It was Kikyo's. She said that Naraku tricked her. She said that Naraku is known to create puppets. The one that you killed, was a puppet."

Anaya was surprised, "Why would you keep this from me?"

"Because, Naraku killed Kikyo. When I saw that, I couldn't let you know, I didn't want you to go look for him. He's too dangerous."

"I could stick around and help you if you want?" Sango offered.

"Yes. That would be nice. But, what about your village? Won't they get concerned?" Anaya asked.

Sango lowered her eyes sadly, "They're dead. Naraku attacked the village, and he's keeping Kohaku captive, but I don't know why."

"Oh. Well, you can stay here. We'll help you find your brother." Anaya said.

Sango smiled, "Thank you."

"I think we can find a place for you to move into at the village." InuYasha said.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Sango said.

"Come. I want you to meet my family, so you know who to not attack." InuYasha said, and walked back towards the house, with Anaya at his side.

"How are you a half demon? If you don't mind me asking." Sango said.

"My mother is a human. My father is a full demon, so is my brother Sesshomaru." InuYasha said.

"Oh." Sango nodded.

...

"Welcome back InuYasha. Who is this?" Izayoi asked.

"This is Sango. We found her out in the woods, she's looking for her brother. Naraku is still alive, and has him captive." Anaya explained.

Izayoi seemed surprised for a second, and smiled at Sango, "Hello Sango."

"Tomorrow, Anaya and I are going to help her search for him. We may be gone for a while." InuYasha said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes. I want to be the one to kill Naraku once and for all. He's hurt too many people." InuYasha said.

Izayoi sighed, "Are you going to tell your father and brother about this?"

InuYasha scoffed, "No, they'll go right out the door to look for him. YOU can tell them, but I will not stop hunting him down."

"So. You are declining my help." InuTaisho came in.

"Sango and Anaya are all I need to look after. I can do this." InuYasha said.

"Hmm. So. The time has come." He said.

InuYasha was surprised, "Come for what?"

"Tonight, I will teach you how to use the Tetsaiga." InuTaisho said.

"Really?" InuYasha asked, surprised.

"It will be very useful to you." He said.

InuYasha smiled.

"Sango. Why don't we go to the village while InuYasha practices." Anaya said.

"OK." Sango nodded.

The two walked off.

"Or you can learn now." InuTaisho said.

...

Anaya helped Sango decorate and set up her new hut.

"What is this?" Anaya asked, holding up the boomerang.

"It's my demon slaying weapon. It comes in handy." Sango said, walking up to her.

"Cool." Anaya said, setting down the weapon.

"So, if you're a demon slayer too, maybe we could teach each other our techniques." Sango said.

"Yeah. That sounds great." Anaya smiled.

..**Later That Night**...

"Well, I'm going to head back to InuYasha's place, If I don't he'll come get me. We'll come get you tomorrow. Are you a late sleeper?" Anaya asked.

"Sometimes." Sango said.

"Ok. We'll come here in the afternoon. Bye." Anaya waved.

"Bye." Sango waved back.

I entered the forest, keeping a weary eye out, 'Calm down Anaya, the house is just a couple miles away.'

Sad to say, she had neglected to bring a weapon with her.

"Anaya! What are you doing out here alone! You know it's not safe out here!" InuYasha came to her side, worry definitely in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for coming though." Anaya said.

"I was just about to come get you. If you'd wait." InuYasha hugged her, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

I returned his embrace.

"Come on, mom's got dinner ready." InuYasha said, putting an arm around my waist, and we walked home.

**...Out in a different side of the forest...**

Sesshomaru had showed Rin a dragon he had kept near for almost his whole life.

Rin spent almost all day riding him, Sesshomaru keeping near to make sure she wouldn't fall, or get scared.

To his amazement, she had even picked out a name for the two headed dragon, 'Ah-Un.'

As the day wore on, at certain areas they had flown, Sesshomaru could catch a faint, but familiar scent.

After catching the scent for the third time, he finally came to his conclusions, 'Naraku, he's still alive.'

As it got darker, Sesshomaru spotted out Rin.

"Rin, it is getting late, we need to head back."

"Ok!" Rin called out, Ah-Un dropping to the ground at Sesshomaru's voice.

She worked off the dragons, and he wanted to chuckle at how she was a little wobbly from not walking all day.

When she was on balance again, they headed back to the house.

Sesshomaru returned to his room as Rin ate with the rest of the family.

Of course, that night when everyone was heading in for bed, she came in his room as if it were an everyday thing...It sort of was.

He positioned himself to let her lay next to him.

"Goodnight." Rin said tiredly, and was asleep once her head hit the pillows.

Sesshomaru sighed, why was he so close to her? Why did she feel so safe around him, knowing what he was?

With more questions in mind, he fell asleep.

**...Inuyasha and Anaya...**

The two had gone to bed after watching a new episode of their favorite show.

Anaya laid in her bed, with InuYasha close to her.

"What are we going to do?" Anaya asked.

"We are going to find him, and bring him down. I don't care how many puppets he creates." Inuyasha said.

"I sort of feel bad for Sango. She lost her family. Almost like I had lost mine." Anaya said.

"A demon killed your parents?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, yeah, it was way back then, you didn't know me yet, InuTaisho had just exposed himself to us. One night, a demon came into the village. InuTaisho just didn't make it in time, before the demon killed my parents, he made it just as the demon was about to finish me off." Anaya said.

"Oh. I'm sorry Anaya. I am glad to have met you. I don't know where I would be today...Probably in my demon form, losing myself." He said.

"If I hadn't met you...I'd probably feel lost, and alone. Still that young orphan." Anaya said.

InuYasha put a hand on her cheek to make her look at him, "I promise, that I will never leave you. I will never let anything happen to you. I will protect you with my life."

She smiled as she held his hand that was on her cheek, "Thank you InuYasha. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said back, kissing her lightly.

It soon turned into a deep and passionate kiss.

She moved close to him, and he moved his lips down to the side of her neck where the mark was.

He kissed it a couple times, sniffing it, knowing that it was his mark, and she was his mate.

When he pulled back, she laid down, and he laid beside her, wrapping his arm around her, which she held onto.

"Goodnight InuYasha." Anaya said, before falling to sleep.

"Sleep well. Anaya." He said back as he watched her through half of the night, before finally letting his sleep take over.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while. Sorry! I want you guys to do something, look up the name Anaya, tell me what it means and what you think of it.**

**Anyway, next chapter they will meet someone new. Hmm, who could that be? **

**Give a guess on that too!**

**Leave Reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	30. Chapter 30: On The Hunt

**Chapter 30: On the Hunt**

The next morning, Anaya awoke, but was still half asleep. She was comfortable, curled up against her childhood friend, teenage crush, and now, eternal lover.

InuYasha was still asleep, his arm around her.

Anaya lifted her head a little, to watch him sleep.

She wished that they could stay like this forever, without anymore conflicts.

Naraku was still out there, and InuYasha was bound on killing him for the sake of his mate, _Anaya._

Anaya smiled, really observing InuYasha's peaceful face.

She reached up, gently running her hand through his hair, like he had done to her.

One of his little ears twitched under her hand.

Still asleep, InuYasha slightly tilted his head more against her hand, and she gently massaged the back of his ear.

A small, quiet noise was coming from deep in his throat.

Anaya silently laughed, '_Was he...Purring?' _

She could remember the first time she touched his little ears. She hated these boys tormented him, just because of his ears.

Anaya always thought they were cute.

The moment Anaya let go of his ear, he stirred and pulled her closer, "You know that tickles, Anaya." He mumbled tiredly.

Anaya giggled, repositioning herself so that she was more pressed against him.

"Well, you sounded like you enjoyed it." Anaya said.

"hmm." InuYasha smiled, still half-asleep.

He kissed her forehead, and relaxed again, preparing to fall asleep.

Anaya leaned forward, and kissed him lightly.

He responded to her, kissing her back, regaining consciousness when he deepened it.

InuYasha loved how soft her lips were, how her sweet scent filled his nose, how her touches made him feel happy, and how her body felt right with his.

He leaned over her, his hands playing with the bottom of her nightgown.

"InuYasha..." Anaya whispered as he was planting kissed down her neck.

She shivered when his claws gently ran over her half-bare body.

"InuYasha, we need to...Meet up with... Sango...And-"

"She can wait." InuYasha said in a slight whisper slash growl voice, and he moved on top of her.

As InuYasha covered her with his body and sheets, he claimed her again.

Anaya enjoyed every minute of it, it made her feel like they were the only two in the world, without a single worry.

As the sun rose, throughout half of the morning, InuYasha and Anaya fell asleep again. Anaya laying her head on InuYasha's chest, as he brought the sheets up and over them, and fell asleep.

...

When Sango was up and ready, she felt empty at first, knowing that her brother Kohaku was not there for her to wake up.

She took a deep breath, today they would cover some ground, and look for him.

Sango left her hut and went into one of the buildings, sitting down and eating breakfast.

...

"Anaya..." InuYasha whispered, running his claws through her hair.

"hmm." She mumbled.

"Are you ready to meet up with Sango?" InuYasha asked, and she felt him kiss her cheek.

Anaya jumped up, instantly noticing the sun shining brightly through the room.

"What time is it?" She asked, running her hand through her awefully matted hair. _How could he stand to be running his hands through this mess?_

"Eleven." InuYasha said.

"Oh. Ok, I'm going to go get dressed." Anaya said, and when she got out of the bed to look at him, she added, "You too please?"

Anaya then went to her bathroom, and went into the closet that was installed in there, picking out some decent clothes.

When she was done, and came back out, InuYasha was already dressed, wearing his red Kimono over whatever he chose to wear under it.

"Are you ready for this?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, I want to help Sango find her brother..." Anaya's eyes began to water, "I want this all to be over."

InuYasha pulled her close, hating to smell that stench of salt water that humans called crying. "We'll be ok."

Anaya nodded into his chest, trying to compose herself.

"Let's go get some breakfast, then we'll head out. Ok?" InuYasha said.

Anaya nodded again, moving out of his arms.

The two headed into the kitchen.

Only Izayoi was the only one in there.

"Hey, where is everyone?" InuYasha asked.

"Just out. Sesshomaru and InuTaisho have taken Rin out for the day." Izayoi said.

"Oh. Well, we are heading out soon." InuYasha said as they came to fix a plate of pancakes.

"You know InuYasha, you don't have to do this alone. You have the whole Dog Demon clan on your side." Izayoi said, sitting at the table with them.

"I'll be fine. I have the Tetsaiga now, and two demon slayers." InuYasha said, winking at Anaya.

"Ok, I just hope you two make it back." Izayoi said.

"We will, don't worry." Anaya said.

After breakfast, and a long and sad goodbye, InuYasha and Anaya headed towards the village to meet up with Sango.

Anaya went to Sango's hut, knocking a couple times.

"Yes?" Sango called from the inside.

"Are you ready?" Anaya asked.

The door opened, revealing a girl, in heavy clothing.

"Yep." Sango said.

"Is that your...Demon slaying suit?" Anaya asked.

"Yes, I was well trained. I made you something." Sango disappeared back in the house, and came back out with an object.

"What's this?" Anaya asked, examining the object that didn't even look like a weapon.

"Like this..." Sango moved the object, it was shaped like a small cylinder, one side was put directly in my hand, then she pushed a small button, pressing on my thumb in the process, and then... A shiny, and silver sharp blade shot out at the top.

"Woah..." Anaya gasped.

"I thought I could give this to you, as a token of my appreciation." Sango said.

Anaya looked at her, "Well, thanks."

The two headed towards the forest, where InuYasha was waiting.

Anaya pressed the same button on the weapon, and the blade disappeared back into the little object.

"Hello InuYasha." Sango said.

"Hi." He said.

The three walked off into the bright forest, InuYasha seemed to have an easy trail to follow.

Hours passed and the sun set.

"We'll stop to rest in a few more minutes." InuYasha said.

"Ok." Anaya said, and Sango nodded.

Once night had come, InuYasha had found a sufficient place for them to rest.

InuYasha sat up against one of the trees, Anaya sitting next to him, and Sango sitting at another tree.

As the night wore on, everyone was beginning to drift off, but a loud rustle of bushes brough InuYasha up alert.

Everyone had their eyes glued on the vibrating bush.

Suddenly, a small animal jumped out of it, and was running towards Sango.

"Kilala!" Sango exclaimed, catching the little animal, as it jumped in her arms.

"Who is that Sango?" Anaya asked.

"Oh, this is my pet Cat Demon Kilala, I thought I lost her when I fled the village." Sango said, hugging the little cat.

"She's so cute." Anaya smiled.

"Well, I guess we have another recruit." InuYasha said.

The little cat jumped out of Sango's arms, transformed, and curled up around her.

InuYasha and Anaya stared in shock, "W-what was that?" Anaya asked.

"Oh, she transforms, she's a fighter too." Sango said, laying her head down on Kilala.

"Ok, goodnight then." Anaya said, and relaxed, resting her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

...

Late that night, InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard a snapping sound.

Kilala seemed to notice it too, because she lifted her head, and let out a small growl.

Inuyasha moved out of Anaya's hold, and headed towards the sound.

"Kilala, stay here, and watch them." InuYasha said.

She growled gently in response.

InuYasha walked down the path that they were heading towards, sniffing the air a couple times.

After he took a few more steps, a male voice sounded behind him.

"I knew I could lead you away from harming those two lovely women easily."

InuYasha turned, seeing another man in front of him, wearing blue and purple Kimono, and holding a staff before him.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.

"It does not matter, for you are going to die, demon." The man said, and pulled some beads off of his left hand.

"Wind!-"

"InuYasha!" Anaya was coming from behind the stranger, and Sango behind her.

The man lowered his hand, putting the beads back on, and turning to the two.

"Do not worry fair maidens, I am going to..."

A bubble formed on the man's head, cause by InuYasha, who was now standing behind him.

"Protect you from this demon..." The man finished in a mutter.

"InuYasha? He's not bad." Anaya said.

"Yes. I would know." Sango said.

"Inu..Yasha?" The man asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" InuYasha asked, now standing next to Anaya.

"I am Miroku. The one and only Monk." Miroku said, taking full pride into his name.

"What are you doing around here Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I am looking for a certain someone, and I normally get lucky enough to run into a few women, anyone interested?" Miroku asked, smiling at Sango.

Sango twitched, "Get away from me."

Miroku laughed nervously, taking a few steps back.

"Who are you looking for?" Anaya asked.

"His name is Naraku." Miroku said.

InuYasha scoffed, "Is EVERYONE looking for him?"

"What is your reason for looking for him, demon?" Miroku asked.

"My name is InuYasha, and I am doing it to protect my mate from any more harm."

"Who is she?" Miroku asked.

"Me." Anaya said.

Miroku looked over Anaya, "Well, ahem, InuYasha, you aren't doing a very good job protecting her if you are bringing her right into the danger."

Anaya made the same movement as Sango, "Don't think I'm not capable of looking after myself!"

"I did not say that, Lady Anaya, I was telling your demon boy here..."

"Anaya is coming on her own free will, because she is a demon slayer, as well as Sango." InuYasha said.

"Oh, well don't you three just make up the best brady bunch?" Miroku said.

"If you are looking for Naraku, you can come with us." Anaya said.

Miroku looked at Anaya, "Why, it will be my pleasure."

He looked over at Sango now, "I will be extra company for Lady Sango here."

"Thanks, but I'm all good." Sango said, as the group began to walk, and she walked past him, Kilala catching up to her.

"I think he likes her." Anaya whispered to InuYasha.

"Hmm, as long as he isn't coming after you." InuYasha said.

"Don't worry, I'll beat the living crap out of him if he does, I dedicate myself to you, and you only." Anaya said.

Inuyasha still seemed a little upset, but still, a smile snuck across his face.

The group continued, considering that now, everyone was wide awake.

The Hunt Was On!

**A/N: I am SO sorry, I just randomly started writing this today. I am so glad that I reached 30 chapters! But I was waiting for someone to review my 29th chapter. Oh well, I guess I have other stories in my archive that I can worry about reviews on.**

**Please leave some reviews!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, more coming soon, I hope...**

**~Wolflover235**


	31. Chapter 31: Under Control

Chapter 31: Under Control

"_Anaya_." A voice whispered.

Anaya rolled over, still asleep.

"_Anaya_." The voice whispered again.

She twitched a little, at the voice that was in her head.

"_Wake up!_" The voice hissed, and Anaya sat up, snapping wide awake.

Her eyes quickly adapted to the night.

InuYasha stirred beside her, but was asleep, leaning to against a tree.

Miroku and Sango were tucked in their sleeping bags that Miroku had bought from a village that they had passed.

"_Come."_ The familiar whisper echoed in her head.

Anaya's body felt numb as she rose to her feet, facing the darkness of the forest.

"_Come."_ The voice whispered in her head.

Anaya walked towards the darkness, disappearing within it.

Kirara lifted her head, meowing lightly at Anaya.

The little cat uncurled herself, stood, and ran to Anaya, padding at her leg, meowing questioningly.

When there was no response, Kirara stopped, watching Anaya disappear into the darkness.

Kirara turned and ran to the sleeping half-dog demon.

She mowed worriedly, jumping on InuYasha, padding at his Kimono.

"hmm," InuYasha slowly awoke, "What is it, Kirara?"

Kirara meowed turning her head to the darkened forest, and InuYasha caught a slight glimpse of his mate before she disappeared into the darkness.

InuYasha jumped up, knowing that this wasn't normal.

"Sango! Miroku! Wake up!" InuYasha shouted to them before leaping off in the darkness, following after Anaya.

After a few miles, he found her.

"Anaya!" InuYasha stopped a little behind her.

She turned to him, but she showed no emotion, it was as if she didn't recognize him.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind her.

The figure wore a baboon pelt, and at his side, a teenage boy stood.

"Anaya!" Sango and Miroku came up behind InuYasha.

Sango's eyes widened, "K-Kohaku!"

The teenage boy made no reaction.

InuYasha noticed the cloaked figure grab Anaya's arm, which she didn't react to.

The group vanished in a black smoke.

"Anaya!" InuYasha leapt forward, but Sango stopped him.

"That's the miasma, it's very poisonous." Sango said.

The three watched the miasma clear, and InuYasha's heart clenched, as Anaya was nowhere to be seen.

He moved forward after Sango released him, and he went to the spot where Anaya once stood.

InuYasha could only catch a faint scent of her.

"Naraku took her too." Sango said, coming to InuYasha's side, along with Miroku.

InuYasha fell to his knees, he felt lost and empty without her.

"InuYasha, we need to move quickly if we are to find her. Can you catch her scent at all?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha breated in and out through his nose, catching Anaya's scent faintly.

Kirara came to InuYasha's side, sniffing the ground, where Anaya's footsteps were left.

She meowed lightly gesturing for InuYasha to look ahead of him, and when he did, her scent was stronger in this direction, it smelt of flowers and something sweet, the scent that InuYasha always loved about her.

"They went this way." InuYasha said, standing, and taking the direction her scent and his heart lead him to.

* * *

><p>Anaya awoke, finding herself in a dark and cold room.<p>

She sat up, her hands on cold stone ground.

"InuYasha?" Anaya called out to the first person she thought of.

She worked herself in a sitting position, and suddenly a candle flickered to life across the room, revealing a boy, a little younger than her, resting against the wall.

He was awake, but looked deep in thought.

"W-where am I?" Anaya asked.

He raised his head slightly, "We're at Naraku's castle."

'_Naraku!'_ Anaya's eyes widened, but then lowered in confusion.

Firstly, why did this boy sound so calm about being here?

And secondly, how did she get here?

Anaya looked over at the boy.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"I am...My name is Kohaku." He said, looking at her as if he had answered her question with a question.

"You're...You're Sango's brother!" Anaya said, recognizing the name, and now that she looked closer, they did have a relation between each other.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Kohaku asked.

"You...You don't know? How can you not know your own sister and..."

"I don't have a sister. I don't have anyone. You must have me confused with someone else." Kohaku said simply.

Anaya was confused, his name was Kohaku, he looked a lot like Sango...He was taken by Naraku! What other detail should there be?

"We need to get out of here." Anaya said, working herself to her feet, and she walked to the door that locked them in some empty room, like a cell.

Anaya bushed and pushed against the door, even tried to pull, but nothing happened.

Kohaku lightly laughed behind her, "I wouldn't waste my energy. Believe me, I've tried."

Anaya finally gave up when her arms felt sore.

She turned to Kohaku, moving away from the door.

"Do you really give up so easily?" Anaya asked.

"I haven't really given up, it's nice here." Kohaku said, and his words were so sincere, Anaya could hardly believe it.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Anaya turned, seeing a woman a little older than her, but not much.

"Hey, you. Naraku has requested you to see him." The woman said.

"Well you can tell him to go to hell." Anaya said.

"Listen girl. If you plan to stay alive, I suggest you do what he requires." The woman said.

Anaya was about to upset the woman more, and say, '_find, let me die.'_, but a pull on her heart making her think of InuYasha, made her change her mind.

He was coming, he would come.

Anaya sighed irritated, and followed the woman out of the nasty room.

The woman closed the door, leaving Kohaku alone.

Anaya was lead down a dark hallway, the place looked like a house, with a prison cell in it...?

The woman opened a door to an open room.

"Thank you Kagura, you may leave." Anaya heard Naraku.

A door closed behind her, and she was alone with Naraku.

"Anaya, it has been a while." Naraku said rising to his feet.

Anaya put her hand to her waist, finding her sheath empty, the sword that Sango had given her was gone.

"If I remember correctly, you were seriously injured by hitting your head against a tree. With such force, how did you survive?" Naraku asked, standing a few inches before her.

"That is none of your business. What do you want with me?" Anaya asked.

"Hmm, that is none of your business." Naraku mimicked her answer.

Naraku outstretched his hand towards her.

"Don't touch me." Anaya took a small step back.

"You are going to be difficult, aren't you?" Naraku said, sounding a little annoyed.

Anaya glared at him.

"Kanna," Naraku called out in the empty room.

Anaya noticed a girl with a small mirror curled in her arms, coming up to them.

"Escort Anaya to one of the suitable sleeping rooms." Naraku said then looked over to her, "Do not even attempt to escape, or there will be harsh consequences."

Anaya continued to glare at Naraku, and followed after the little girl.

Kanna led them past the cell that Kohaku was in.

'_Do not worry Kohaku. I will get us out of here.'_ Anaya thought to herself as she glanced at the cell.

"Here is your room." Kanna spoke in a very light voice.

"Thank you." Anaya said, as she came into the room.

She didn't really want to use any of her manners towards any of Naraku's wards, but Kanna was like a child. Anaya couldn't resist.

Anaya was left alone in the room.

The room was moderately large, it had almost everything her room at home had.

A bed, personal needs, and a dresser that had many accessories in it.

Although it should have felt like home, Anaya looked at the room like she had never seen anything in there before.

She took a deep breath as she sat down on the nicely made bed, with a lightly flickering candle on a shelf beside the bed.

Anaya felt alone, she missed InuYasha.

Sitting on the bed, she missed his protecting and loving embrace.

She felt a few warm tears trickle down her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to keep faith that InuYasha was coming.

* * *

><p>"InuYasha, you're tired, we are all tired, we've been travelling all day, we need some rest." Miroku said.<p>

Inuyasha nodded absent-mindedly.

They found a village, and Miroku introduced them to the villagers, and asking for permission to stay the night.

Miroku, Sango and InuYasha were sitting in a room, silently eating, except for InuYasha.

"InuYasha, you need to eat." Sango said.

"I shouldn't have let her come." InuYasha said, broken-heartedly.

Miroku and Sango stared at him.

"I should have gone alone to look for Naraku." InuYasha said, his heart still tightening, missing Anaya miserably.

"InuYasha, don't beat yourself up. Anaya knew what she was getting herself into. She can handle him." Sango said.

"Who know what he's going to do to her! He's probably killed her already!" InuYasha growled, and for a moment his vision flashed red.

"I doubt it. If Kohaku was standing with Naraku, then he must have a good reason to need Anaya alive." Miroku said.

InuYasha slowly calmed down, considering the fact.

"Let's get some rest, we'll cover more ground tomorrow." Sango said, as she and Miroku worked in their own beds.

InuYasha laid in his, thinking of Anaya.

He missed her, he missed her scent, he missed her laying next to him safe and sound.

_'Anaya, I will find you. Hold on, ok?'_ InuYasha talked to himself in his head, trying to imagine him talking to her as if she were right next to him.

He fell asleep, only to dream of her safe in his arms, safe once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how is this? Sorry I've been gone so long, I am hoping to stick with this story as I have my others.**

**Please leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	32. Chapter 32: A waiting game

**Chapter 32: A waiting game**

* * *

><p>The next day came, and Anaya awoke, finding herself alone.<p>

"Anaya!" A voice squeaked, and Anaya stood, looking around the room cautiously.

"Who's there?" Anaya called into the darkness.

"Right here." The voice squeaked, and Anaya felt a stinging sensation on her cheek.

Her hand hit the side of her cheek, the feel of a bug flattening.

Anaya lowered her hand, looking at the familiar bug.

"Oy, I knew you would do that." The bug muttered.

"Myoga?" Anaya asked unsure.

The bug returned to its 3D shape.

"Anaya, what are you doing here?" Myoga asked.

"I-it's a...Long story, what are you doing here?" Anaya asked.

"I was looking for you, I thought you would be with InuYasha, but..."

"InuYasha! Where is he?" Anaya asked.

Myoga was about to answer, but there was a knock on the door.

"Naraku wishes to see you again." Kagura said on the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!" Anaya said, her voice as rude as ever, then she returned her attention to Myoga, whispering, "Ok, Myoga, go find InuYasha, tell him where to find me, keep track of where you go, ok?"

"Ok, Anaya, watch yourself ok?" Myoga said, and leapt off her hand, and disappeared.

Anaya took a deep breath before heading to the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Kagura asked.

"No one." Anaya said simply.

"Hmm." Kagura let it drop, even though she knew Anaya was lying.

Anaya was led to the same room Naraku stayed in.

"Anaya, please sit." Naraku said.

"No thank you." Anaya said rudely.

"Well, yesterday you asked what I needed from you." Naraku said, walking up to her.

"I need you to tell me where InuYasha is." Naraku said.

Anaya scoffed, "I'm sure you know where he is, considering when you took me, he was with me."

"Ah, but I need you to tell me how close he is." Naraku said.

Anaya remained still, even as Naraku circled her like a predator.

"How should I know?" Anaya asked.

"You are a demon slayer, you can sense his aura, can you not?" Naraku asked.

"What of it? Even if I could, I wouldn't tell you!" Anaya said.

"You can if you wanted to live." Naraku said, and he began changing form.

The form before her, made her stomach flutter.

"Come on, Anaya. Just tell **me.**" InuYasha's voice and form stood before her.

For a split second, Anaya wanted to jump into his arms, but, reality spilled back in her, never had she felt so sick.

"Stop it! You can't fool me." Anaya shouted at the deformed InuYasha.

"You're right, but if you can help me get rid of him, I can be more to you than he ever was." Naraku returned to his own body form.

"I wouldn't hurt him! I couldn't!" Anaya said, stepping back from him.

"Not even if he betrayed you? Think about it..." Naraku closed the distance between them.

"You are just human, your life is limited, while the half-breed can live for many centuries. He may love you now, but when you get older, he will grow bored with you, he will throw you away like a dirty toy that a boy would no longer want, and go find another one."

Anaya felt her heart clench in betrayal, and tears filled her eyes.

"I, however, can make your life last, I can make your life worth while, but you must do one thing, and that is to help me find InuYasha." Naraku said.

Anaya considered helping him, but, she couldn't betray Inuyasha, she had grown up with him, she knew InuYasha more than practically anyone, and one thing she knew, was that what she and InuYasha had, was real, she was his eternal mate.

"N-no. No! You don't know him like I do! I would never hurt him, and he would never hurt me, in **any** way!" Anaya shouted at him, and for a moment she felt his defeat.

Suddenly, Anaya blacked out.

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Pain was all she felt when she came back.

Anaya stayed in her position, trying to observe how damaged she was, and how hard it would be to get up.

She remembered a snake type object lashed out at her, and she felt her head, and body slam back against a wall, and slide unconsciously to the ground.

Anaya couldn't believe she was still alive.

Slowly, she moved her arm, which sent a surge of pain through her body.

She had been returned to her room, and thanks to the comfortable bed, the pain in her body was calmed.

Anaya held her breath, as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position.

Her head spun as she made it up.

ANaya felt alone and lost, she almost felt as if her life was slowly slipping away from her, and that there was nothing left to live for.

She moved her limbs, relieved that nothing was broken, and she moved out of the bed and she slowly rose to her feet.

Another head rush made her grip the side of the bed for support.

Anaya felt as if a hammer was pounding on her skull.

She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"InuYasha, where are you?" Anaya whispered aloud, and tears fell freely.

Since it did no good moving, Anaya simply crawled back on the bed, and laid down, allowing her body to relax... And heal.

* * *

><p>InuYasha was walking quickly ahead of the two humans that silently followed behind him.<p>

At the moment, he didn't really make any notice that they were there.

Soon, he felt a light thump on his Kimono.

"Phew, Master InuYasha thank goodness I've found you." Myoga the flea, panted slightly.

"Myoga, whatever are you doing here?" InuYasha asked, stopping to look at his shoulder.

"I found Anaya, my lord, she's a few miles from here." Myoga announced.

"Where?!" InuYasha asked anxiously, his heart lightening with hope.

"Just follow me!" Myoga leapt off.

"Kirara!" Sango called, which the cat transformed and they got on following after InuYasha.

"Anaya, hold on!" InuYasha said to himself as he followed after the small flea, into another forest, and out to a small desert where a large castle stood...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I just got myself back into this story.**

**I'd say we are almost done with this story, two or three more chapters to go! I am already writing out the next chapter.**

**Please leave some reviews, I need to know if this is good or bad? If you are enjoying it. Or if I should keep forgetting about it?**

**Haha, well I don't really want to forget about it, but, you get what I mean.**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**~Wolflover235**


	33. Chapter 33: Reunited

**Chapter 33: Reunited**

* * *

><p>"Heraikotsu!"<p>

Anaya's eyes snapped open as she heard a female voice shout from the outside walls of her dark room.

Suddenly, the wall burst, and Anaya jumped up, despite the little pain, she moved out of the bed, and ducked beneath it as stone blocks flew around her.

When it cleared, Anaya stood, prepared to meet her opponent.

Her eyes widened when she saw who was there.

"Sango?" Anaya said.

"Anaya!" Sango smiled.

Anaya came around the bed, and as she came closer, a new familiar face that she longed to see, appeared.

"Anaya." The familiar form whispered her name.

Tears filled her eyes, "InuYasha!"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, as did he.

"Are you ok?" InuYasha asked.

Anaya nodded, "I am now."

InuYasha pulled her closer, and he kissed her, almost desperately.

They pulled back shortly after, only for them to both sense Naraku near.

"So, you've come, half-breed." Naraku said, appearing aside them.

"Naraku, how dare you take my mate. By the time I'm through, you will be _**begging**_ for mercy!" InuYasha growled, his hold tightening on Anaya.

"Try what you must. A half-breed is always reckless and stubborn." Naraku said.

Anaya looked up at InuYasha, noticing that he was growling lower than usual.

Suddenly, his eyes filled red, and his golden pupils shrank and turned to a light blue.

Anaya recognized this look from when they had fought Goshinki.

Naraku's eyes widened in surprise and fear.

Fear was all InuYasha needed to smell, and he released Anaya, and leapt towards Naraku, his claws sharpened and outstretched.

Naraku easilly jumped out of his way, and shot a tentacle at him.

Surprisingly, without problem, InuYasha simply sliced through the tentacle, and lashed forward at Naraku, and soon, had him down to the ground.

InuYasha sliced through Naraku's throat.

Anaya looked away, not needing to see the blood and gore, considering that InuYasha wasn't showing any sign that he was going to stop his pleasurable torture.

After a few minutes, a small gust of wind blew towards Anaya, and when she looked, InuYasha was standing a few feet before her.

His eyes were still red, and he looked at her almost the same way he had before.

"Anaya!" Miroku and Sango came up beside her.

InuYasha's blue pupils seemed to focus on them, and he growled lowly.

"No. Don't." Anaya said, moving from Miroku and Sango, who were preparing weapons.

"Anaya, he doesn't know what he's doing, he's lost himself." Miroku said.

Anaya looked at InuYasha, and when he looked at her again, his growling lightened.

"He won't hurt me." Anaya said.

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

Anaya calmly approached InuYasha.

He closed the distance between them, and his long and bloody claws carefully grabbed Anaya by the waist, and pulled her tightly against his body.

Anaya stared bravely into his red eyes, believing that he would never hurt her.

InuYasha growled, and lowered his head down to the left side of Anaya's neck, where two small bite marks remained.

Anaya heard him lightly growl, as his sharpened fangs lightly grazed her throat.

After a few minutes, InuYasha returned his gaze to Anaya's.

"**Mate**." He growled lowly.

Anaya lifted her hand, resting it on the side of his face.

He growled, and lightly twitched at her touch and soon, his fangs retracted, the little marks on his cheeks vanished and his eyes turned back to the golden brown.

InuYasha blinked a couple times, as if clearing his mind, and he looked down, surprised to see Anaya pressed so tightly against him.

"Anaya." He loosened his grip to at least let her breath, she _was_ human after all.

Just as he did so, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him, the side of her face resting against his Kimono.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Anaya mumbled against him.

InuYasha could vaguely remember what had happened when his vision went red, but looking at the deceased Naraku, he had a pretty good idea.

"Are you ok?" Anaya asked.

InuYasha looked down at his small claws that were dried with Naraku's blood, and he noticed some blood that his demon had accidentally smeared on Anaya's clothes.

"Are you? I told you not to risk yourself when I'm in that state." InuYasha said.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me. You're not a bad person InuYasha. Your demon side only knows me as your mate." Anaya said.

InuYasha sighed relieved that she was ok, and looked over at Sango and Miroku.

"W-where's Kohaku?" Sango asked sadly.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Anaya moved away from InuYasha, and went into the hold that was formed in her _sleeping room_.

InuYasha was right behind her.

When Anaya came out of the room, and to the locked door where Kohaku was, Kagura showed up.

"Hey, where's Naraku?" Kagura asked.

"He's dead." Anaya said.

"Feel free to join him." InuYasha growled.

"No wait." Anaya stopped him.

Kagura remained still.

Anaya refocused her sights on Kagura.

"Why did you let me go? Why did you let me go even when you knew I was lying?" Anaya asked.

Anaya knew Kagura could have told on her about hearing her and Myoga plan to escape.

"You answered my question." Kagura replied simply.

"No, you know what you heard. Why did you just drop it?" Anaya asked.

Kagura sighed, "Because, I knew you were someone special, that was why Naraku took you. I thought you'd be the one to set us free."

"_Us?_" Anaya asked.

"Kanna and I." Kagura said.

THen, Kagura moved towards the cell where Kohaku was in, and unlocked the door, allowing Sango to go in.

"Kohaku!" Sango went to the side of the cell, where Kohaku was, the same position Anaya had last seen him.

"S-sister." Kohaku's eyes widened as he saw her.

"He can remember?" Anaya asked Kagura.

"Yes, it's a spell Naraku put on him, and since he's dead, all spells are worn off." Kagura said.

"Let's go home." Sango said, standing with them, Kohaku at her side.

"Kagura..." Anaya started, looking at her.

"No I think I'll find somewhere for **me." **

"Ok, if that's what you want... Thanks for keeping quiet." Anaya said.

"Yeah. Sure." Kagura said, and suddenly disappeared on a feather.

"So. Ready to return home? Sango has her brother, Naraku is dead, and..." InuYasha started.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Here." Miroku said, coming up beside them.

"Where were you?" Sango asked.

"Look. My curse has been removed now that we killed Naraku. I owe all my thanks to you Inuyasha." Miroku said, bowing slightly.

"Um, let's just get home... Anaya are you ok?" InuYasha asked, noticing her face a little pale.

"Yeah, I'm just...Tired." Anaya said.

"Well, here, I'll carry you." InuYasha said, and Anaya relaxed into his familiar embrace.

"Thanks." Anaya whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The group arrived back at InuYasha's, where he, and Miroku, Sango and Kohaku split ways, going to the village.<p>

InuYasha looked down at Anaya who was sound asleep in his arms.

"Oh look! They made it back!" Rin jumped up from the couch.

"InuYasha?" Izayoi came out of the kitchen.

"Hi mom." InuYasha said.

"Anaya...Is she..."

"No, she's just tired." InuYasha said, and soon, he felt her stir in his arms.

"InuYasha, I need to walk now." Anaya said.

InuYasha slowly set her on her feet.

"I'll be right back." Anaya said, walking towards her room into the bathroom.

"Hmm, so, how did it go?" Izayoi asked.

"We killed him, I'll explain everything later, I'm tired right now." Inuyasha said, and went to Anaya's room, laying on her bed to wait for her.

Five minutes passed, and just as InuYasha was almost asleep in Anaya's bed when she came in.

She took a deep breath before coming to the bed, to move into his welcoming arms.

"Hey, you ok?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. Actually, um, I have something to tell you." Anaya said.

InuYasha immediately focused his sights on her.

"I'm- I'm pregnant." Anaya said quietly, but it went in InuYasha's ears clearly.

His eyes widened, and he looked in her eyes for some kind of joke.

Anaya felt nervous, not sure how he would respond.

"You're...You're serious?" He asked.

"Yes. I took two tests not too long ago both are positive." Anaya said.

She watched as he moved his gaze down to her small stomach that had not yet taken shape.

HIs hand slowly and carefully rested against her stomach, and his golden eyes brightened as he looked back in Anaya's eyes.

"I am so happy for you Anaya." Inuyasha said, and his lips pressed to hers.

"I'm happy for **us**." Anaya whispered against his lips before kissing him back.

All of her pain was long forgotten at this point, at this point, she was happy to be back in InuYasha's loving and protecting embrace.

"I love you Anaya." He whispered, trailing kisses down her neck, and further down, leaving gentle kisses around her stomach.

"I... Love you too, InuYasha." Anaya whispered, before he came back up, capturing her lips.

Before too long, the kiss ended, and InuYasha laid on his side, hugging Anaya close to his body.

"Good night Anaya. I'm so glad to have you back." InuYasha said as she curled against him.

"Me too." Anaya whispered, taking a deep breath, taking in his wonderful smell that always made her feel happy and safe, knowing he was there.

With all troubles and fears left behind... The two fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well one more chapter left to go! The next chapter will mainly be my epilogue. **

**I will have it typed and put up tomorrow. Plus, since Valentine's day is coming, so I am working on my new fanfiction for Valentine's day, so if you want to knw more about that, head on over to my story "Christmas Holiday" and read and review.**

**Also do review on this please! **

**~Wolflover235**


	34. Chapter 34: Epilogue

**Chapter 34: Epilogue**

* * *

><p>"Akela!" Anaya called to her two year old daughter.<p>

"Right here momma." Akela said, walking into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Anaya asked.

"Yeah." Akela said.

Anaya smiled as she fixed a bowl of soup.

Two years had passed, and Anaya and InuYasha officially owned the house.

A few months ago, Izayoi ahd passed away, which she had a formal funeral.

For a couple months, InuYasha, Anaya, and InuTaisho were awefully depressed, but they knew they had to stay strong to take care of Akela.

Akela was born a half-breed, but a little different than what InuYasha looked like, she had black hair with small black colored ears, but had golden eyes.

Now, InuTaisho had left to stay at the western lands, then not long after, Sesshomaru and Rin disappeared.

They still came around, because Rin was like a big sister to Akela.

"Momma." Akela pulled Anaya out of her little flash back.

"What is it?" Anaya asked, focusing her sights on her daughter.

"I was just wondering...What's a...Half-breed?" Akela asked nervously.

Anaya sat down at the table next to Akela.

"A half-breed, is something you should be **very** proud of. Your father is a half-breed, you are a half-breed. Half-breeds are nothing more than the special traits that flow through your veins. You are a half-breed because you have some of your dad's traits, and some of my traits. BUt you are no different from anyone else, and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise." Anaya said.

"Well, people from the village, keep telling me...Oh boy another puppy." Akela said.

"Don't listen to what people call you, they're just jealous, I bet anyone could want someone like you." Anaya said.

"Really?" Akela asked.

"Absolutely. Now let's go find your dad." Anaya said, and they stood, going to the bedroom.

Anaya had a memory of her child self, when she had saved InuYasha from those kids. Now, Akela might find someone, but Anaya would always be there for her, Rin had also been standing up for Akela when they went to play at the village, and if they picked on Rin, that was when Sesshomaru came in. So no one ever messed with Rin.

Anaya knew... Life is hard, but if you have someone important to share it with, it was easy, and perfect.

Life isn't always hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!  
>~Wolflover235<strong>


End file.
